


Ever After.

by ImmortalAdolescent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cinderella, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Falling In Love, Fluff, Inspired by a Movie, Lies, M/M, Re Upload, Romance, Secret Identity, Servant!Castiel, prince!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalAdolescent/pseuds/ImmortalAdolescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the sudden death of his loving father, Castiel is made a servant by his new stepmother. He also has two new stepsisters, one quite kind but the other one terribly horrid. Still, Castiel grows up to be a happy and strong-willed young man, and one day his path crosses that of handsome Prince Dean, they fall in love but will it be ever after?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in sixteenth-century Vesria (A fictional country situated somewhere in Europe) a story about servant Castiel and how he falls for Prince Dean. Inspired by the fairytale Cinderella.
> 
> This is actually going to be a Destiel version of the 1998 film Ever After (which I recommend because it's wonderful).
> 
> For my friend, who loves this film obsessively and adores Destiel... I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> ***I deleted this a week ago because I'm stupid, so this is a reupload.***

Once upon a time, there was a young boy, who lived in a small Chateau in the beautiful country of Vesria with his father, who he loved very much. The house is a beautiful home situated in the countryside of Vesria. The lands contain farming plots, trees, bush’s, animals. It’s a beautiful place to live. There are also many dedicated workers employed to James Novak, the man of the manor, who enjoy working for the man and around the chateau.

Castiel Novak stands in his bedroom, in front of his maid, Pamela, a beautiful young lady. She is draped in her working smock and kirtle, preparing Castiel in his finest clothing, ready to see his father, who has been away on a trip for a few weeks. Whilst on his trip, he found love and Castiel is greatly excited to meet the women who shall become his new mother and become a brother to her two daughters.  
  
“Oh Pamela, it feels just like Christmas, I get a mother and sisters all in one day.” Castiel beams as Pamela holds him so she can tie his dark blue velvet waistcoat.  
  
“Yes it’s going to be very exciting here, what with a baroness and all” Pamela says as Castiel squirms in excitement. “oh hold still!” Just as Pamela finish’s up, Hannah comes in to the room, carrying fresh linens to put away.  
  
“The master deserves some happiness after all this time. Bringing up the child on his own, oh she must be lovely.” Hannah remarks.  
  
Castiel makes his way over to the mirror, running clean fingers through his tousled dark hair. “I hope she’ll like me.” he says innocently.  
  
Pamela helps neaten his hair. “She will love you” Castiel turns towards her when she is done and she pinch’s his left cheek “just be the little angel I know is in there somewhere.”  
  
Hannah comes over to check Pamela’s work and adds “And don’t go chewing on the bones at dinner and give yourself away.” There’s a plunk against the window and Castiel runs over to investigate, knowing full well who it is. “Child your father arrives any moment.” Hannah sneers.  
  
Castiel looks down at the source of the noise. The grubby boy below holding pebbles in his left hand, was dressed in loose fitting trousers that reached mid-calf, a mid-thigh length, loosely fitting coat was worn over his dirty cream shirt that was belted with a cord. Castiel frowns, he wasn’t supposed to be here...  “Samandriel, I told you, not today.”  
  
Samandriel pauses and shouts up “You look funny.”

“That’s because today is special, half-wit.”

“I know but you look weird.”  
  
Castiel frowns, what was that suppose to mean, he didn’t want to look weird, he wanted to look good. He looks down at himself and decides that he is fine and calls back “Weird or not, I can still whip you”  
  
The other boy just smiles before saying “Ha!” and running off. Castiel runs out the room to chase him.  
  
-  
  
Meanwhile at the front doors of the chateau, James Novak has arrived upon his horse with his fellow men. He climbs off his horse and is greeted by his manservant, Ion.  
  
“Welcome home sir, I see you have brought us a baroness.”  
  
“I have brought you an entire household, Ion. But I seem to be missing a son.”  
  
They glance over to the wooden carriage where a red haired child is stepping down from, she’s in an elegant red gown with a headpiece that holds her fiery hair back. She is followed by a second child, who has blonde hair. This child is the complete contrast to the first child, for she is dressed in dark green and navy clothing.

After the girls step down a perfectly manicured hand appears.

The baroness steps down out of the carriage with help from a servant. She is dressed in a gray silk embroidered high-waisted gown. The open-fronted gown lies over her lace stomacher, her sleeves are straight and elaborately cuffed. She is draped in light jewellery, her brown hair slicked back. She was beautiful.

She looks up and around, admiring the chateau and its grounds. When she speaks, everyone smiles “Oh...James...it’s absolutely charming, really.”  
  
Suddenly, Castiel comes running from the gardens, excited and lightly covered in mud. “Papa!” He rejoices.  
  
“Oh ho, ho.” James smiles as he lifts his son up, pecking him on the cheek, happy to see his child after weeks apart. “Ooh look at you-just as I left. I wager your friend Samandriel is around here someplace.” The baroness looks unpleased.  
  
“No sir, I slaughtered him!” Castiel booms. Their attention is instantly diverted to Samandriel who slumps over from the same direction Castiel came from. The boy stands still, a bland expression on his face, and he is completely covered in mud.  
  
“Well, so you did, I had hoped to present a little man” Castiel laughs “but I suppose you’ll have to do.” He beckons towards the baroness with an extended hand. “Castiel, may I present the Baroness Naomi de Ghent and her daughters Anna and Jessica.” He puts Castiel down, and stands behind his son, both facing the new women in their lives.  
  
“Hello Castiel, at last we meet, your father speaks of nothing else.” She stands still, her expression neutral and without moving an inch she says to her children “Ladies, say hello to your new stepbrother.  
  
The young girls hold the edges of their dresses as they courtesy at the exact same time with a greeting of “Monsieur.” polite smiles etched on there young faces.

Later that evening, Castiel is ready for bed. He’s lying above the blankets in his bedroom, when his father comes to tuck him in. James and Castiel sit perched on Castiel’s four poster bed. The fire opposite is flickering away, surrounding them in warmth. He sits patiently waiting when his father hands him a book.  
  
“Utopia.” Castiel asks as he stares down at the little cream coloured hardback with golden letters embedded on the front.  
  
“It means paradise.” He stares up at his father, who has a small smile on his face. He takes the book from his sons hands, flicking through the pages. “This may be a bit thick for an eight year old, but I thought we could add it to our library.” He hands the book back.  
  
“Will you read some? Castiel requests politely, thumbing over the gold lettering.

James leans his head down, “It’s been a very long day son.”

“And you’re a husband now.” Castiel smiles, and turns over on to his front, his head almost in his fathers lap.  
  
James laughs. “Yes, a husband, but a father first and forever.” he pauses, thinking.  “We’ve been two peas and a pod you and I for a long time. I suppose this will take some getting used to.” Castiel does nothing but stare at his father. A content yet innocently naive expression on his face. His father smiles, and beckons him to the top of the bed “Come.” He holds the covers up for his son to crawl under.  
  
“Did you see the way they ate their supper” Castiel beams as he lies underneath the linens. His father tucks him in, laughing at his sons glee. “it was perfect, like a dance.”  
  
“Do you like them?”

“Very much!”

“Good, good. Because I have to go to Deron in a fortnight.”  
  
Castiel sits back up, looking his father in the eye. “But you just got back!” he exclaims.

“I know.”

“For how long?”  
  
“Only 3 weeks.” He says it as if it isn’t an issue. Hoping his son will understand.

“One.” Castiel says.

“Two.”  
  
“One.” He says it more stubbornly this time. He doesn’t want his father to leave again when he’s already been away for what seems like so long. He misses him greatly when he’s not here.  
  
“Two.” James sighs. Looking up into big blue eyes, so much like his own. Castiel gives him a devious look before holding out his hand. James gives in and they both thump there hand down on the bed three times before James turns his hand flat (for paper) and Castiel mirrors his fingers into a ‘v’ shape (for scissors). It’s such a familiar thing, James has missed his son so much these last few weeks. He laughs at his sons victory. “Alright, one!” Castiel returns his smile. “Come on, sleep” he beckons he son back into bed then leans over. “kiss,” Castiel pecks him back before James leaves with a  “sleep tight.”

At the front doors of the chateau the next morning, his entire family has come to see him off. “I’ve never seen so many gloomy faces around here.” He says as he puts on his leather gloves. The early morning is bitterly cold so he is dressed in his full outer wear. He makes his way over to his wife. “I shall be back in a week.” he insists and places his hands on her upper arms.  
  
“Then go!” Naomi starts as Castiel looks solemnly down at the ground, he is sorrowful that his father is leaving. “The sooner you leave, the sooner we can celebrate your return.” James gives her a small kiss.  
  
“Perhaps by then the three of you-” He rubs a hand down both Anna and Jessica’s cheeks before stopping in front of Castiel and cupping his chin softly”-will have gotten to know each other better, huh?” He kneels down to grasp Castiel’s shoulders “I’m counting on you to teach them the ropes around here. The Baroness isn’t used to getting her hands dirty.” They look over at Naomi who looks unamused by the accusation. Castiel frowns, then gives a slight smile as his father kisses him on the cheek before turning to mount his horse.

His hand hurts when he climbs upon his horse. There are sharp tingles spreading throughout his finger tips straight up to his wrist. He frowns and shakes his hand about, disregarding it as anything bad.  
  
He takes the leather reins with a “Thank you, Ion.” Then he whips and the horse sets off.  
  
“Safe journey master.” Ion calls after him.  
  
Naomi looks on towards where her husband has just rode off. Then she claps her hands twice “Come along ladies, back to your studies.” signaling her daughters to head inside before she turns to follow.  
  
“Wait” Castiel calls out, Naomi stops and turns to regard her stepson “its tradition, he always waves at the gate.” Castiel pleads. The baroness doesn’t say anything, just gives him a blank stare before continuing into the house. The look of nothingness on her face upsets Castiel, how can she be so uncaring and rude. It makes Castiel not want to be in her presence without his father to accompany him.  
  
James rides towards the gate, but something  feels very wrong. There are sharp tingles everywhere and his chest feels tight, like it’s about to explode. He grasps his chest as the the world becomes a dizzy blur and then he’s falling.  
  
Castiel runs a little up the gravel to watch his Father ride out. He watches him bounce up and down on his horse before he suddenly falls off and to the hard ground. Castiel eyes go wide and he looks on shocked as all the air leaves his lungs.Then he is shouting “Papa!...Papa!...Papa!” The entire chateau looks on shocked and confused.  
  
As Castiel runs towards his father, the baroness comes back out of the house and looks towards the sound of the commotion before she realises what happened. Then she looks just as shocked and scared as everyone else, she holds her dress up and runs.  
  
Castiel rushes to his fathers side, falling to his knees and shaking his father. He is so confused as to what is happening but it is clear that his father is in pain. The baroness is soon beside him. Clutching at her husband.  
  
“James...James!” The dying man looks at his wife “James,” she cries with her voice, her face stays dry. James looks at her for a moment then turns to his weeping son, he caresses Castiel’s wet cheek. “I love you” he croaks, the pain making it hard to speak. “I love you.” he says again before giving up the struggle and succumbing to the darkness.  
  
Castiel cries, tears running down his soft face, “Papa!” he shouts, trying to shake him alive.  
  
The baroness looks at her dead husband and finally the tears start. “No!” she cries, bending over her husband more. She’s scared, and alone. Completely and utterly alone. With no one to love her anymore. She doesn’t know what scares her more, her dead husband lying on the ground or his stupid ignorant son that she has been left with.”James. You cannot leave me here!” It’s defiantly a mixture of both and it makes her angrily cry out once more, “You cannot leave me here!”  
  
Castiel feels lost. His mind is intact but his body is unmoving. He didn’t understand but now he does. His father is gone, dead. It hurts. Everything hurts. Why? Why him? He was the best man. He can’t just be gone. Nothing makes sense and everything feels mournful. His last family of blood is dead. He knows he still has family but it still feels like half his heart is missing, or maybe all of it...  
  
  
  
It would be ten years before another man would enter Castiel’s life. A man who was still a boy in many, many ways but who would change Castiel’s life forever...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years later...

The Royal palace can only be described as beautiful, and it feels as if that one word alone is not enough. Arranged around a series of heavenly courtyards, the palace is massive and stands out with it’s tall stone towers. The gardens are wonderful, maintained and peaceful to walk in and admire the many kinds of plants.

Inside, everything is long hallways, huge rooms and bulky stairways. The interior mostly made up of mannerist style. Red, gold, varnished wood and beautiful art.

It’s night time at the palace, mostly cloaked in darkness. It makes the stone hallways seem awfully creepy and never ending. The King of Vesria, John Winchester, walks along the smooth floor of a stone hallway, in his bedclothes, complaining to the Queen, Mary Winchester, about their son. They are accompanied by two kings men, who are holding lit torches, there only source of light in the dark. The only noise to be heard in the dead of night is that of their brisk footsteps and the echo of their voices.

“I signed a marriage treaty with the king of Spain and by God that boy will obey my command or there will be hell to pay!” The King hisses.

“But he does not love her, my lord.”

“It’s not about love!”

“Perhaps it should be.”

“If he is to become king he must learn to accept his responsibilities.”

“A sapling cannot grow in the shadow of a mighty oak, John, he needs sunlight.”

“He needs a good whipping!” John’s voice is stern, there is no changing his mind when he is in such a stubborn mood, Mary knows that. She just wishes her husband would listen. They turn left down the stone arch way, heading for their son’s chambers in the north tower.

Meanwhile prince Dean, dressed in his tight trousers, outwear top and his hooded cloak, struggles to keep his footing as he climbs down the side of his tower. He is a god forsaken prince and he is worried about slipping on his cape, the makeshift rope breaking and him falling on his arse. He has done this so many times and yet the fear and adrenaline still rush to his veins. It’s still a relief when he manages to abseil safely to a point where he can just jump down and run off in to the night. Of course he wouldn’t have to do this all the time if his Father would just listen to him.

“Really, John, can’t this wait till morning.” Mary asks as they enter the dark filled room that is their son’s bedroom.

“If I can’t sleep, neither shall he.” The King insists, he was such an adolescent sometimes.  “Dean wake up!” He demands to an empty bed. The four poster bed draped in royal blue is empty. They don’t look surprised, its happened to many times to even be considered something other then a routine. They look towards the open window, where the makeshift escape rope made out of some bed sheets hangs.

The king just stares as his wife clutches her head and mutters “Oh no, not again.”

“Call out the guards. Bring him back!”

Dean rides off on one of the stolen palace horses, he doesn’t know where he is going, as long as it involves somewhere he wont be lectured.

The sun rises painfully slow at Ghent Chateau, which is rather contradicting to how very fast the night seems to slip by. Somewhere out in the courtyard, the loud alarm of a rooster can be heard. In the kitchen, Castiel awakes above a blanket atop a pile of hay, on the cold, hard floor, in front of what’s left of the fire. Clutching his worn copy of Utopia, He gets up slowly. Stretching the ache out of his back from his sleeping arrangements, he prepares to go about his tiring work day.

Not much  has changed at the Chateau over the past ten years, it’s very much the same, apart from the fact that it is now known as the ‘Ghent’ residence instead of ‘Novak’. Being the only Novak still alive, Castiel was outnumbered and outvoted. Oh and there’s the whole forced slavery part too. Naomi wasn’t at all what Castiel was hoping for. After his father died, she turned on him, she saw him as a burden. Of course she did what any mean human would do, she forced him to work around the house or be forced out. She shouldn’t have the right, after all it was his house, but she was too powerful. So he relinquished and submitted to her and her daughter’s pleas. Although that was mainly only Anna, Jessica was nice.  
  
It’s out in the Orchard, whilst Castiel is on his knee’s picking some apples, when he’s suddenly jolted by a heard of gallops and ominous shouts. He whips his head round to the dirt trail to see men on their horses, riding through. They seem to be in eager pursuit of something or someone, Castiel is intrigued until there gallops are but a faint whisper in the distance.

Trying not to think about the men on their horses, He makes his way back to the main house, his linen cloth full of fresh apples. As he climbs the stone steps he is jolted for the second time by a horse and a shout. “Come on you stupid beast. Come on. Yah!” He looks to his left where the source is coming from, a strange hooded man upon his father’s horse, how dare this person, he must do something.

“Oh no you don’t!” Castiel runs back down the steps, apples’ falling from the cloth he still carries until he decides to drop it completely. Then an idea comes to his mind. He catches hold on an apple, pulls his arms back and fires. It hits the stranger straight in the head and he rolls backwards off the horse, crashing to the solid ground.

The stranger rolls around in the hay, struggling to get up. Castiel is furious, he starts pelting apples off the ground at the imposter. “Ow! Ooh! sonofabitch!”

“Thief! This will teach you to steal my father’s horse!” He throws an apple as hard as he can to enunciate his point.

“Please, my own has slipped his shoe, and I had no choice!”

“And our choice is what? To let you?”

“I was merely borrowing it!”

“Get out or I’ll wake the house!” He throws another apple at him.

“Ow!” He falls over from the unexpected force of the blow and his velvet hood falls away from his face. As he manages to pull himself to his feet, Castiel see’s the handsome face and gasps, falling to his knees.

“Forgive me your highness, I did not see you.” Castiel feels the sudden rush of nausea. He just attacked the Prince of Vesria, he could be severely punished for this, oh no.

“Your aim would suggest otherwise.” Prince Dean rubs at his temple, a red blotch forming from the hit. He goes over to the horse, he’s not at all angry, more confused and hurt. And wishing to be as far away as possible.

“And for that I know I must die.” Castiel bows his head, accepting his fate.

The Prince turns from the horse, even more confused, he doesn’t want to kill this peasant. “Uh, then-uh-speak of this to no one and I shall be lenient.” He mounts the horse once more preparing to leave as soon as possible.

“We have other horses your highness, younger if that is your wish.” Castiel want’s to somehow show his forgiveness but he also wants his fathers horse back, sooner rather than later. Somehow he doesn’t think the prince will oblige, he looks as if he is in a hurry.

Dean doesn't wish for another horse, this one is perfectly fine (although a little stubborn). What he wishs is to be far away, not having to deal with his commitments. He wants to be free of the lock box his father is so adamant to keep him in.

“I wish for nothing more than to be free of my gilded cage.” Dean doesn't mean to announce this but it is merely the truth, he frowns, before preparing to leave.

Castiel stays crouched on the grass, listening to the prince without staring. He looks ready to flee but before he does, he retrieves a little silk pouch and turns it upside down, pouring out a handful of gold coins. Castiel feels them fall beside him. “For your silence.” He says, before riding off into the trees.

-

In the dining room at Ghent chateau, Naomi and her daughters are sat at the wooden dining table, eating breakfast prepared by the kitchen staff. Hannah is serving them.

An angry scrape of plate against wood fills the room. “I said I wanted 4-minute eggs not 4, 1-minute eggs and where in God’s name is our bread?” Anna fumes as she pushes the plate away.

“It’s just coming out of the oven my lady.” Hannah replies, collecting the incorrect eggs and hurrying off back to the kitchen.

“Anna, precious, what do I always say about tone?” Naomi sits calmly at the head of the table, dressed in a black velvet gown, her plate in front of her.

Jessica answers instead as if in search of praise from her mother. “A lady of breeding ought never to raise her voice any louder than the gentle hum of a whispering wind.” She doesn’t look up from where she is trying to crack her egg open with a spoon. Naomi and Anna stare at her with annoyance.

“Jessica, dear, do not speak unless you can improve the silence.” Naomi snaps, a stern look of nastiness on her face. Jessica looks up, a look of innocence and guilt.

“I was not shrill, I was resonate. A courtier knows the difference.” Anna pipes up snobbish, sneering at the other women.

“I very much doubt your style of resonance would be permitted in the royal court.” Naomi snaps back matter of factly. Jessica pulls a face, shes so sick of her sibling and mother snapping at eachother. They’re both as bad as one another.

“Well, I’m not going to the royal court, am I mother? No one is, except for some Spanish pig they have the nerve to call a princess.”

“Darling, nothing is final until you’re dead and even then I’m sure God negotiates.” Naomi starts tapping at her own egg, not noticing the scornful look Jessica gives before she turns back to her own eggs. “Why is there no salt on this table?” Naomi snaps before calling “Castieeeeel.”

-

Castiel quickly comes in from the outside to the kitchen, carrying his dropped apples  “Coming” Castiel calls back in response to his stepmother as he empties the apples from the linen in to an empty bowl. He looks down at his straight trousers, tatty linen blouse and brown waistcoat, checking that he’s not too dirty from being outside. Thankfully he’s fine.  
  
“Ooh, she’s in one of her moods” Pamela laughs from where she’s preparing the bread on the wooden kitchen island and Castiel smiles at the mocking jeer.

“Did the sun rise in the east?

Castiel grins “Yes, Hannah it did,” He dumps the gold coins on the Island “and it’s going to be a beautiful day.”  
  
“Look at all those feathers. Child where did you get this?” Pamela asks as Castiel goes to fetch the salt.

“From an angel of mercy and I know just what to do with them.” Castiel answers, looking between the two women, his eyes settling on Hannah's.

“Ion?” Hannah asks

“If the Baroness can sell your husband to pay her taxes then these can certainly bring him home. The court will have to let him go.” Castiel is eager to get Ion back, his voice is filled with nothing but hope.

“But the king has sold him, he’s bound for the Americas.” Hannah tries to hold back her tears, but the fear is etched into her voice.

Castiel rush’s about the kitchen to prepare things to take to the dining room. “This is our home and I will not see it fall apart.” He remarks, bread and salt in hand.

“We are waiting” Naomi shouts, her voice dripping with spiteful venom.

Pamela quickly tucks the coins in Castiel’s pocket. Knowing they’re in safe hands and better in a safe place than out in the open. “Oh, take heed sir, or these coins are as good as hers.” Castiel nods, hurrying off to the dining room with his hands full.

-

Castiel enters the dining room. “Morning Madame, Anna, Jessica.” He places the items on the table.

“Hello.” Jessica smiles, the only one at the table kind enough to show him any recognition.

“I trust you slept well.” Castiel asks, it’s all false politeness to stay in Naomi’s good books, in all honesty, he couldn’t care less.

“What kept you?” Naomi snaps, not looking up at him.

“I fell off the ladder in the orchard, but I am better now.” The lie comes flowing out easily as he places the rest of the items on the table.

“Someone’s been reading in the fireplace again. Look at you ash and soot everywhere.” He feels Anna’s beady blue eyes on, judging. Castiel looks up and gives her a stubborn look.

“Some people read because they cannot think for themselves.” Naomi offers. Hoping the remark irks her stepson

“Why don’t you sleep with the pigs Cindersoot, if you insist on smelling like one.” Anna’s nasty eyes never leave his as she carries on her jeers. Castiel gives her a hard glare. His mind repeating ‘bitch’ over and over again.

“Oh that was harsh Anna.” Naomi says it with pride. Castiel turns to head back but Naomi grabs his wrist. “Castiel, come here child.” Her eyes roam up and down his clothes and face. “Your appearance does reflect a certain crudeness my dear. What can I do to make you try?” Castiel breaks away from his stepmother’s stare, glancing over at Anna then to Jessica. They just stare, Jessica offers a small smile. He snaps his eyes back to Naomi’s.

“I do try stepmother, I do wish to please you.” Castiel pleads.  “Sometimes I sit on my own and try to think of what else I could do, how I should act-” It’s all lies, he doesn’t care what she thinks. He’s cut off by Naomi.

“Oh calm down, child, relax.” She sighs, she doesn’t want to hear such boring words with no passion or honesty behind them.

Castiel can’t hold himself back as he circles round to the other side of the table, “Perhaps if we brought back Ion, I would not offend you so.”

“It is your manner that offends Castiel. Throughout these hard times I have sheltered you, clothed you, and cared for you. All that I ask in return is that you help me here without complaint. Is that such an extraordinary request?” Naomi keeps her face set. angry mixed with disappointment. Castiel just stares at her, neutral.

“No, my lady.” He replies, defeated. Anna smiles smugly.

“Very well, we shall have no more talk of servants coming back, is that quite understood?” she quips.

“Yes, my lady.” Castiel turns to leave, burying his anger down so he doesn’t lash out and gauge that horrible women’s eyes out.

“After all that I do,” She looks towards Anna, voice high. “after all that I’ve done,” This time she turns to Jessica. “it’s never enough.” She looks down at her eggs, sighing “Eggs are cold.” she snips disapprovingly.

Prince Dean is galloping through the woods upon his horse, fleeing from the palace guard when he stumbles upon an elderly man, being robbed by some gypsies. He comes to a halt, observing the chaos of the men being robbed. Vultures he thinks. There stupidity and rudeness makes him sad and angry.

“Oh no, there’s nothing there. There’s nothing! I beg you please leave us alone, they’re just pots and pans, please!” the innocent old man begs, for a moment, Dean feels sympathetic, he want’s to help, but he knows he shouldn’t, he is being chased after all. And what’s more important, helping someone else or fleeing from being caught and brought back to the palace. A dirty looking gypsy, wearing tight green pants grabs a case that seems to hold a painting. “No, no, no, no, not that!” the man cries.

“Out of the way old man!” The gypsy sneers.

“Anything but that, no!” the man begs.

Someone turns and notices him sitting upon his horse, then they look further and see the rush of royal men on horses. “Get on the horses, it’s the royal guard!” Someone calls. and then there is more chaos as gypsies scatter.  
  
“God, I don’t believe this.” Dean mutters to himself, grabbing the reins and riding down the hill.

“The painting, Oh please sir for the love of God, the painting.” The old man points out a gypsy, attempting to flee up a steep hill. “That- that man there, he’s getting away.”

The prince looks behind him and sees the guard closing in, he wants to help the man but it could risk being caught himself. “The guard will assist you, I cannot.” he decides.

The man looks upset and Dean decides to ride away before he changes his mind.

The man steps in front of his horse, begging softly. “Please sir, it is...my life!”

Dean rolls his eyes,  _damnit_ , he has to help this poor soul, he snaps the reins and chases after the gypsy with the painting.

When he reaches the top of the hill, the gypsy has found a horse and he rushes past Dean, lashing out with the painting and hitting Dean.”Aah! Ugly peasant bastard! “

He chases the gypsy down on his own horse, catching up. When he gets close enough, he jumps from his own horse to the gypsies horse. “Give it to me,” He clutches at the man. 

The Horse struggles with the weight of the men fighting. It stops abruptly and rises up on it’s two back feet, sending himself and the gypsy to the forest ground. They stumble to their feet, the gypsy push’s Dean and then run’s into the trees. Dean follows after him, determined to get what he wants. He runs and finally closes in on the guy before jumping him with a “Gotcha”. They lose their footing and stumble down and down and down, rolling along a forest slope.

They fall, Dean would be fearful for his life if he hadn’t already seen the blue of the lake, which He falls into with a huge splash. He looks around and see’s no sign of the gypsy, but the case with the painting lies floating beside him, he grabs it and prides himself of the victory.

Back at the Ghent Chateau Naomi and Anna are looking at appropriate jewellery from the set up of a small stall. Anna must look her best for when they convince the Prince to wed her.

Naomi picks up a gold plated  broach, a giant pearl sits in the middle of it surrounded by smaller pearls. Small dangles of pearls hang from gold threads off the centre. It’s a beautiful piece but when Naomi holds it up to Anna’s small chest, in the center of her bodice, she huffs, unimpressed. “No, too small, it needs to draw some attention.”

The sales man laughs before he jeers “I fear Baroness, anything larger might make her fall over.”

Naomi is unamused and sneers “Perhaps you are right. I shall just have to look elsewhere.” She and Anna turn to leave.

Eager to make a sale and have his jewellery on show, the sales person stops them with a  “I have just the thing miss.” and pulls out a larger, prettier broach.

-

Up in Castiel’s dear friend’s bedroom, an older Samandriel watches the women buying the broach from the window. He speaks to Castiel, who is taking off his tatty work clothes. “Have you lost your marbles?” He steps away from the window, becoming bored of the sight and strolls over to Castiel who is unlacing his brown waistcoat. “Do you know what the punishment is for servants to dress above their station? Five days in the stocks!” He holds up five fingers and wiggles them in Castiel’s face to make a point.

“You’d do the same for me, admit it.” Castiel pokes him in the chest and when Samandriel looks down, he drags his finger up to poke the centre of his friends nose. Castiel smiles at the annoyed look he receives.

Samandriel looks shocked at the comment and holds a hand up to himself “Me? Pretend to be a courtier?” he stares after Castiel as he moves to change behind the screen, a stern look on his face at such an insult. “Prancing around like some nobleman, why I’ve never even been to the royal court, and neither have you.” he scoffs.

Castiel pokes his head around the screen, his face serious. “Then I won’t be recognized, now hand me those breeches and doublet so I can be on my way.”

Samandriel sighs, trying to think of another form of protest and tosses the finely pressed, soft clothing over the screen. “They’ll never buy it, you are too kind.”

Castiel groans as he wiggles his way into the tight black breeches “Yeah well, They’ll never buy a servant with 20 gold francs either. I am Ion’s only hope.”

Samandriel fiddles with grounding his herbs, his back to the screen. He doesn’t like what Castiel is deciding to do, it’s too dangerous and could go disastrously wrong. Why does his friend have to be so stubborn on wanting to change the way of the world. “And the Baroness? What’d you tell her?” he asks.

“I am picking wildflowers.” Castiel's voice trails over the wooden screen as he replies then adds “Samandriel can you still see her?”

Samandriel concentrates on what he is doing and grumpily says “They’re buying a broach.”

“Unbelievable,” Castiel chides with an eye roll as he does up the buttons on the navy velvet doublet. “she ignores that manor, blames us for her debts, and still pretends to have money to burn.” He is so upset with his Stepmother and how she is running his home into the ground, she has no right. “Now, don’t you dare laugh, I’m coming out.”

Castiel walks around the screen, dressed in the dark tight trousers, that are tucked into dark leather boots, they make him look taller and well put together. The velvety blue doublet sits perfect around his toned chest and makes the colour of his eyes seem unnaturally blue. The material is soft but the padding is stiff. This is unlike anything Castiel ever wears but he feels like a prince. He smiles a small smile as he stares over at his friend who returns his look with a wide grin. “Yards of fabric and I still feel naked.” Castiel runs his hand down the front of the smooth jacket, never wanting to remove his hand at the soft feel.

Not liking the disheartened tone of his friend, Samandriel puts down his pot and strolls over to Castiel, he takes his hands and offers, “If you’re going to be a nobleman, y-you must play the part,” He cups Castiel’s chin, offering some comfort and advice “you look down to no one.”

Castiel smiles at his friend’s kind words, “I am just a servant in a nice outfit.” Offering the truth. He may be dressed as a courtier but he will always just be a poor servant.

“It's a shame you're stubble has not grown yet." His friend laughs and Castiel squints. He tries to look down at his chin but of course all he sees is his nose.

"What's wrong with being beard-less?"

"N-nothing, it's just I hear that having one is becoming a very popular look amongst the rich young males."

"Because nothing says 'I'm rich' like the grains of hair that grow from my chin." They both laugh.

Out in the woods, Dean comes riding back to the old man who is packing away his things in his traveller carriage. He blinks down at the ground, irritated, as he spots the palace guard along with his brother, waiting for him. The old man spots the painting and gleefully says “Oh! Thank you.” as Dean hands it over to him. The look of pleasure on the man’s face is worth being caught Dean thinks. Dean dismounts his horse as his younger brother comes towards him.

“Dean, you promised.” Sam pleads, his face upset yet sympathetic at the same time. Dean ruffles his hair even if he is angry, he’s not angry at Sammy.

“I know, I lied. I thought I’d see the world before I gave of my life to God and country.” Dean jokes as he clutches his back. His stamina is rubbish, every bone in his body seems to ache after the ordeal he has had today.

The old man stares at the older prince, surprised. “Then why on earth did you stop?” he asks as he starts to remove the painting from the case to check upon it for any damages.

“I suppose it’s because I lack conviction. You seem to have it in spades.” Dean is somewhat annoyed, “Besides, you claimed it was a matter of life and death.” Dean hisses.

“A woman always is, sire.” the man unrolls his painting, to reveal a beautiful oil painting of a young women.

“She laughs at me sir, as if she knows something I do not.” Dean looks out to the forest, a pensive look on his face.

“The woman had many secrets I merely painted one of them.” the old man offers.

Sam has now mounted his horse, ready to ride back to the palace, “Mr Robert Singer has been invited to the palace as the artist in residence.” Sam tells his brother proudly, for he is a fan of the artist’s beautiful paintings.

“Robert Singer?” Dean turns to the old man, a look of disbelief on his face.

“Michelangelo was trapped under a ceiling in Rome, Da Vinci is hidden somewhere within France, I’m just a third choice.” Bobby jokes.

Dean is amazed, it really is Mr Robert Singer. He painted a beautiful portrait of his mother that hangs high in the palace, Dean has admired and looked upon it for inspiration for years. He has always wanted to meet the artist, who he only knows lives on the outskirts of Vesria, in a town called Mical. Of course the artist is an enigma, apart from the wise words that people tell of him “Why here I am on my way to Mical and I find my salvation on the highways.” He clutches the man’s shoulders in relief. “Sir, you are the very founder of forward thinking and my father is the king of backward. Perhaps you can talk him into the sixteenth century.”

“Young prince do translate.” He looks towards Sam and Dean follows his gaze, smiling at his brother.

“My brother, Prince Dean suffers from an arranged marriage, Sir.” Dean turns to look back at Mr Singer, hoping the man will understand. “Among other things.” Sam finish’s, and Dean turns round slightly to give him a pout. Sammy was such an annoying arsehole sometimes.

Back at Ghent Chateau, Naomi rushes out of the house draped in black and gold. She lifts her dress and courtesy’s as Prince Dean and his brother along side the palace guard ride up. The guards stop at the main gate, Sam and Dean ride up to the door and stop to admire the baroness in a courtesy “Oh, your highnesses. What a lovely surprise,” She rises and smirks kindly “to what do we owe this great honour?”

“Uh, I’m returning your horse Baroness.” Dean says as he signals to a guard to bring forth the beautiful horse.

Naomi glances at the horse, squinting a little. “Oh, was it missing”

“Yes, I took the liberty of borrowing it this morning. I’m afraid I might have scared the wits out of one of your servants, a young man with uh quite a good aim actually.” He rubs his temple and smiles at the memory.

Naomi stares with a hard glare at the prince, how dare Castiel talk to the Prince without her knowing, she must fix this. “He’s mute my lord.”

“Really?” Dean doubts and Naomi makes a ‘hmm’ noise, lifting her eyebrows as an affirmative. “He spoke quite forcefully.” Dean says.

Naomi quickly recovers from her lie. “Well it comes and goes, but as always your highness is welcome to anything he wishes.” She smiles knowingly and Dean returns it unsure. “Anything at all.” she finish’s just as her two daughters come rushing out the door. Anna is wearing the huge gold, triangle broach her mother just bought, at the centre of her bodice. She stands with good posture, sticking her boobs out. “Oh ladies, here you are.” Naomi smiles.

They both smile and say “Your highness.” as they courtesy. Dean looks away for a minute, bothered. It’s not that he doesn’t adore Women’s attention, he loves being noticed by beautiful girls. He just wishes it was truly sincere and not just because he was a Prince. A Prince to be married.

Naomi lifts a hand and gestures it towards her daughters. “Your highness, may I present Anna-Louise of the house of Ghent?” Her voice squeaks with proud fondness before switching to a bored tone. “And Jessica.” she lifts her eyebrows again, waiting for the princes response.

“You may indeed.” Dean turns and smiles at them, although he is slightly uninterested he still manages a compliment, “Ladies forgive me but you seem to have blossomed overnight.” Anna sends a flirty smile to the Prince, fluttering her eyelash’s, Dean returns the look with a flirtatious smile of his own before looking away again. He feels false. Putting up this fake attitude. He has to be polite, it’s part of the job description, but when women expect him to chose them it gets a little hard to maintain a genuine stance.

“We are so looking forward to celebrating the engagement to your own Spanish rose.” Naomi speaks quietly as she steps towards Dean, who is still perched high on his horse.

Dean huffs, why is everyone so fascinated in him being married. “Yes, well there have been several new developments with regards to Spain.” He looks away from the baroness, his glance accidentally slipping to Anna’s chest. Whilst he may be getting married, and these ladies may be flirting, he is still a young prince, and he cant help but admire her boobs pushed up in her bodice. He quickly adverts his gaze to the broach “I must say Anna, that broach is...stunning.”

She smiles seductively, running a finger over the shiny gold surface of the broach. “This old thing? You’re too kind.”

Jessica pulls the green feather from her hair, pushing it into the top of her kirtle where her boobs lay, at an attempt to mock her sisters bid for attention. She winks at both princes. Sam finds it oddly amusing and sends a smile at her.

Naomi strokes Dean’s horses mane as she looks up at him, fluttering her eyelash’s before saying in a suggestive tone “These new developments...I trust are for the best?”

“Let us hope so.” He looks to the ground, thinking about what his parents are going to say when he tells them more firmly that he wishes not to marry a stranger. Naomi smiles deviously.

“Good day ladies.” Dean says before setting off back to the palace along side his brother.

At the Palace, there is a crowd at the edge of the bridge leading into the palace courtyard. Guards are keeping the people at bay. Castiel comes running up but slows to a walk as he approaches the pebbled bridge. Castiel is a bag of nerves, his legs feel a little shaky. He can’t stop thinking of the possibilities if this does not work or if he some how gets caught out. He knows he must not be weak though, he must make his father proud.

“Make way for the lord.” The Guards allow him past and he is glad his rich dress wear makes him look of high rank enough to be aloud on Palace ground. Although he thinks of how dumb the system is that the guards are only to let those in who look worthy enough.  
  
The crowd parts for him and he walks over the bridge. Castiel takes in the sight of the massive stone castle and gasps a little. It’s bigger than he thought it would be. It’s still beautiful as ever though and he is envious for a moment. There are so many well dressed men and women, they all belong here, he does not.  
  
Castiel catches his eye on the far side of the courtyard where some men are being loaded into a cart. Ion is among them. The Cargo Master closes the door on the uncomfortable metal cage cart and climbs into the drivers seat. Castiel feels sick for a moment, his stomach pulling tight and churning, he is so scared for Ion. He hates the way lower class people are treated by those of hierarchy. ”God give me strength.” he whispers to himself.  
  
He plucks up his courage and makes his way over, grabbing the reins of the horse, stopping it in it’s tracks before it can take off.

“I wish to address the issue of this gentleman,” He says sternly, pointing towards a tired, slumped over Ion. “he is my servant and I am here to pay the debt against him.” Castiel eyes the charge and squints a hard gaze.  
  
The Cargo Master, a filthy, fat and sweating man, disregards him. “You’re too late, he’s bought and paid for.”  
  
“I can pay you 20 gold francs.” Castiel pulls out the little cream silk pouch that was tucked into his doublet pocket.  
  
“Mister, you can have me for 20 gold francs,” He diverts his eyes away from Castiel, uninterested before shouting  “now drive on.” Castiel would rather have a grain of dirt than this disgusting creature.  
  
Castiel pulls on the reins of the horse once more, with stubbornness this time. “I demand that you release him at once, or I shall take this matter to the king.” Castiel really has no idea where such courage has come from but he is proud of his demanding tone.  
  
“The king’s the one who sold him.” The Cargo Master sneers, staring at Castiel as if he is a bit of tack on his shoe. “He’s now property of someone else.”  
  
Behind them, loud galloping echo’s through the courtyard. The Princes ride onto the grounds. Dean catches on to the loud shouts and is intrigued by what is going on so he rides over to investigate.  
  
Castiel is to furious at the man to pay any attention to his surroundings, his audience, the princes arrival. “He’s not property at all you ill-mannered tub of guts. Do you honestly think it’s right to chain people like chattel? I demand you release him at once.” Castiel demands in his low gravelly voice, hoping it gets his point across.  
  
The stinky man leans into Castiel’s face. “Get out of my way!” He roars.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing, sir?” Dean asks. All the blood rush’s from Castiel’s face, he may be sick. He turns around about to answer to the prince. When he looks up, he realises the Prince is staring at the Cargo Master. He wasn’t addressing Castiel. A small sense of relief washes over him.  
  
“Your highness? Uh forgive me, sire. Uh, I meant no disrespect. Uh, it’s just uh I’m following orders here.” Castiel slowly bows, hesitantly making eye contact with the Prince, who snaps his eyes to him and stares back, Castiel is momentarily in a trance when the prince offers a small smile. “It’s my job to take these criminals and thieves to the coast.”  
  
Castiel looks back at the man, annoyed at his words before turning again and defending his occupation. “A servant is not a thief your highness, and those who are cannot help themselves.”  

Dean is intrigued once more, “Really?” he turns to look at his brother before looking back. “Well then, by all means enlighten us.”  
  
Castiel pauses memorising the quote he has in mind, before he speaks. There’s no turning back now. He must say how he feels, or forever hold his peace. “If you, suffer your people to be ill-educated and their manners corrupted from infancy and then punish them for those crimes to which their first education disposed to them. What else is to be concluded, sire, but that you first make thieves and then punish them.” With each memorised word, Castiel takes a step forward, coming towards the Prince, hoping he will listen and understand. He just wants Ion’s freedom.  
  
Dean just stares at the blue eyed mystery, he is compelled by such passionate, truthful words, even if they are quoted from a book. No normal person would ever speak to royalty like this. “Well there you have it.” The prince looks at the Cargo Master. “Release him.” he asks, sending another small smile at Castiel.

“But sire…”  
  
“I said...release him.” Dean demands firmly. A softness to his face as he bellows.

“Yes sire” The man gives in and Castiel can’t help the smile that spreads across his face at the Princes generosity.

The Cargo Master quickly goes and unlocks the door to the cart. Castiel joins him, he tosses the money to a nearby man and walks over to the door and helps Ion climb down.  
  
Ion grips Castiel tightly, as if sensing if he is real, then quietly says “I thought I was looking at your father.”

Castiel quietly replies “Meet me at the bridge.”  before he loudly says for everyone to hear “Prepare the horses we will leave at once.” He watches Ion stumble away before turning to look back at the kind Prince. He makes his way over, “I thank you your highness.” he says with a closed mouth smile. He walks past the Prince, intending to head to the bridge.

Dean climbs off his horse, confused. There’s this weird sense of familiarity when he looks at the young man. That smile he gives Dean makes him want to smile and he’s not sure why. He is overflowing with feelings towards this stranger, he must know who he is at once. He follows behind the man. “Have we met?”  
  
Castiel’s stomach drops. He was hoping the Prince had forgotten about that terrible apple incident earlier. He can’t be caught out now, not when Ion was free. Although the prince hasn’t actually mentioned it so maybe he doesn’t recognise Castiel from earlier. “I do not believe so your highness.”  
  
The Prince comes to walk along side the man, some how he doesn’t quite believe they haven’t met already, but Dean is sure he would never forget such piercing blue eyes. “I could’ve sworn I knew every courtier in the providence.” He insists, turning to watch the boy as he carries on walking.  
  
“Well, I am visiting a cousin.” Castiel smiles even though the Prince is hounding him with questions that Castiel is struggling to answer. Lie he thinks. He hates that he has to lie to the handsome prince.  
  
“Who?” Dean asks.

“My cousin.” He can’t give a false name,  he can’t. He shall have to use wit to get himself out of these insistent questions.  
  
Dean laughs at that, “Yes, you said that. Which one?”

“The only one I have, sire.” Castiel turns to meet the Prince’s eye as they carry on walking.

Dean was getting confused, why won’t he just tell him who he is. It’s so strange yet so fascinating. Dean will not give up until he has a name for the blue eyed beauty. “Are you coy on purpose or do you honestly refuse to tell me your name?”  
  
Castiel stops for a moment and turns towards the prince. He stares up into shiny green eyes and freckles, he thinks he could get lost in the sea of those freckles “No!” He stares, “And yes” before hurrying off towards the bridge.  
  
Dean is not the type to give up, not when he is so infatuated with the man already. “Well, then,” he runs in front of the beautiful man, walking backwards in front of him “pray tell me your cousin’s name so that I might call upon her to learn who you are.” He’s trying to entice him, he stops and lets the boy walk on. “For anyone who can quote Thomas More is well worth the effort.”  
  
Castiel stops and turns. There are butterflies pelting against his stomach. “The prince has read Utopia?

“I find it sentimental and dull.” The Prince circles the man “I confess the plight of the everyday rustics bores me.” He stares off into the distance before turning to face those blue eyes again.

“I gather you do not converse with many peasants.” Castiel asks, on the verge of anger once more at the princes hateful words.

Dean scoffs. “Certainly not, no, naturally.”

Castiel is hurt. Did the Prince think he was fooling him in to this mockery. How can someone so handsome and kind also be so pigheaded.”Excuse me sire, but there is nothing natural about it.” Castiel struggles to keep the hurt off his face as he begins walking again. “A country’s character is defined by its, ' _everyday rustics_ ' as you call them. They are the legs you stand on and that position demands respect, not- “ Castiel is cut off by the Prince coming to stand in front of him again, those liquid green pools keeping him in place.

“Am I to understand that you find me arrogant?” The prince asks, a look of amusement on his face.

Castiel pauses. “Well you gave one man back his life,” He starts walking again, sidestepping the prince. “but did you even glance at the others?”

Dean is wounded, he never considered that. The amusement falls from his face as he realises he is as arrogant as proclaimed. This man has made him contemplate his status, his views on those of lower class. How could he be so foolish and rude. Then he realises he still doesn’t have a name. He runs in front of the man once more. “Please, I beg of you, a name,” they stop and stare at one another. “any name.” Dean whispers, smiling that beautiful smile again, so hypnotising and enticing. It makes Castiel want to tell the Prince everything.

It’s the Princes last words that make Castiel make a mistake, not wanting to give away his true identity, he lies, “I fear that the only name to leave you with is James de Lancret.” He doesn’t know why he uses his fathers name mixed with his mothers last name but it just happened and now Castiel feels stupid and dirty for lying to the Prince. He said he would not give a false name and yet here he is, doing just that.  
  
“There now...that wasn’t so hard.” Dean smiles that smile again and Castiel has no choice but to mimic it.  
  
They’re jolted from staring when Queen Mary squeals. “Oh Dean, you’re back!” They Both turn to look towards the queen.  
  
“Hello mother.” Dean calls, Castiel’s eyes go wide as he realises who it is, he must not make more of a fool of himself, he turns away, looking towards the bridge. As Prince Dean is occupied with his mother, Castiel quickly flees. “The king would like a word with you, several in fact.”  
  
Dean gives his mother a false smile, his voice bitter. “He usually does, I shall be right in.” His mother smiles at him, and he returns it in kind. He turns in hope to say goodbye to the man who has captured his eye and left an imprint forever on his mind. He frowns, looking out at the courtyard... He’s gone.


	3. Chapter 3

The throne room is situated right in the middle of the palace. The walls are draped in long burgundy and gold curtains. The Winchester flag along with the flag of Vesria hang from gold rods.The throne itself is placed near the back of the room, right in the middle. It sits on red steps with gold lining and the throne matches them.This room is where the King likes to spend most of his time.  
  
Dean enters the throne room along side his mother and rolls his eyes. It’s always the same story, he runs away, he gets punished. He’s not all that scared of his father. He use to to be so obedient when he was a young boy, he’s not quite sure when he grew out of that phase. Perhaps he became sick and tired of his father telling him what to do, how to live his life, how to be a good prince and how to prepare to be a beloved king. Sometimes he thinks his father cares more about his status then his own family.  
  
King John looks up at the sound of footsteps. He’s behind the royal table in the middle of the room, which is surrounded in maps and plans.  “You son are restricted to the grounds!” He looks down again and use’s a compass to draw a perfect circle around a plot of land on the map.  
  
Dean makes his way over to his father. “Are you putting me under house arrest?” he asks, his voice full of sarcasm. Does he really think he can keep him prisoner, he’s completely innocent. Well, not really. But running away is hardly a crime.  
  
His father looks up and scowls, he doesn’t appreciate his sons tone and he throws the compass to the side angrily. “Do not mock me boy for I am in a foul disposition and I will have my way-”  
  
“Or what?” Dean cuts him off, he’s sick of his father’s attitude towards him. “You’ll ship me off to the Americas like some criminal?” He can’t meet his father’s eye, he is to annoyed and maybe a little worried that if he does he will simply give up his tirade and bow to him. He walks around the table and pauses, “All for the sake of your stupid contract.” he splutters out angrily.  
  
“You are the crowned prince of Vesria.”  
  
“And it is my life!” Dean admits, turning to finally face the King. He stares at his father and gives him a sincere look. He has no choice but to be a Prince, he is what he is, he knows that. But it does not mean that he has to be ordered in to a life he does not want.  
  
His mother cuts his thoughts short “John,” she says, making her way over to them, she looks worried and slightly irritated. “sit down before you have a stroke.” His father obeys, and Dean goes to sit down on the throne steps. “Really...the two of you.” She pauses looking at her son. “Sweetheart, you were born to privilege and with that comes specific obligations.” Of course she would side with his father.  
  
“Forgive me mother, but marriage to a complete stranger never made anyone in this room very happy.” He stares her down, why wont they listen to what he wants. Why must he be obligated to do as they say, just because of his status. He catches her look, she looks down at the floor slowly. He thinks he touched a nerve, that was a pretty harsh thing to say but it’s true.  
  
If only his father was as easy as his mother. The king turns around in his chair to glare at him “You will marry Joanna Beth by the next full moon or I will strike at you in any way I can.”  
  
His father just loves to result to violence, Dean huffs. “What’s it to be father, hot oil or the rack?” Dean isn’t to be threatened.  
  
John pushes himself up from his chair, annoyed at his petulant son, he stands tall before replying “I will simply deny you the crown and live forever.” John pulls a face at his own words, that latter part makes no sense, nonetheless he hopes his point is clear.  
  
Dean stands up to face his father. He finds it amusing that his father hasn’t realised that Dean really could not care less about being King. “Good, agreed,” He stares at the hurt on his fathers face before saying in a hard tone  “I. don’t. want. it.” Then he storms out of the room, leaving his bewildered parents behind.  
  
John looks at Mary, “He’s your son. You deal with it.” Mary just tuts.

Castiel makes his way in to the chateau dining room. He’s back in his tatty work clothes and carrying a handful of wildflowers to place in the center of the dining table. Anna and Jessica are occupied playing backgammon at the table, the dice making a heavy sound in the almost quiet house. When Castiel enters, Anna whispers mockingly “Somebody’s in trouble.”  
  
Castiel panics, do they know were he really was all afternoon? Did they see Ion back? He’s going to be punished. Castiel’s face falls and he replies “What do you mean?”  
  
He doesn’t have time to wait for a reply because he hears angry footsteps and turns just in time to see Naomi’s cross face before she’s pulling him by his ear and walking him backward. He drops the flowers at the shock and pain. Naomi throws him into a nearby chair in the corner of the room and mutters “You stupid, stupid boy.” Castiel looks up at her with an innocent face, unsure on how to act. Naomi stands tall above him, her hands rest on the hips of her black velvet dress. “How dare you do this to me, to Anna? Why the whole thing makes me sick, it’s deceitfulness Castiel and I will not have it in this house.”  
  
Castiel’s not sure how to answer, if she knows about this afternoon surely she would be much more angry then this and this afternoon wouldn’t of affected Anna in any way so “What did I do?” Castiel asks, confused.  
  
“Think Castiel,” Castiel turns to where Anna’s sat across the room “think really hard.” she sneers. Castiel diverts his glance to Jessica, sat near Anna, who makes a motion with her hands and mouth’s ‘the horse’. But she’s cut off as Anna gives her a sharp look. She picks up the dice to carry on her play.  
  
Castiel remembers this morning out in the orchard, “Prince Dean stole our horse this morning…” He asks doubtfully, looking up at Naomi and hoping that is the right answer.  
  
“Yes,” His stepmother bends down, clasping her hands and jeers “and that would explain why he returned it this afternoon,” She stands straight again and puts her hands back on her hips. “how dare you let him surprise us like that!” she snaps.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Castiel says genuinely, he really doesn’t want to be punished.  
  
“Luckily for you,” she crosses her arms and starts walking towards Anna’s chair “Anna turned in a beautiful performance.” She stops beside Anna, smiles at her daughter and then leans her elbow on the back of her chair, turning to smirk at Castiel. “She and the prince had quite an interlude.” Her voice sounds like a snarky schoolgirl, rubbing it in Castiel’s face. Well little do they know him and the prince had ‘quite an interlude’ earlier to and the handsome prince isn’t something to try and make him jealous. Castiel isn’t jealous of Anna, she can have Dean. The prince isn’t what Castiel thought he would be.  
  
“Yes, I shouldn’t be surprised if he drops by again.” Anna adds as she throws the dice on the playing board for her turn. That makes Castiel’s eyes go wide, he can’t be here if the prince comes back. He will know Castiel lied about who he is and have him killed for it.  
  
Naomi snaps him out of his thoughts as she makes her way back over to him “Come, come!” she snaps her fingers in his face. “I must know exactly what was said. A simple phrase can have a thousand meanings.” She crosses her arms over her chest and looks Castiel up and down. “He said you were forceful what did you say?”  
  
Castiel looks over to Jessica for help again, she only offers him a sympathetic look. Castiel decides to be honest. “I called him a thief, Madame,” He looks to the ground ashamed before looking up and adding “I did not recognize him.” As if that excuses his rudeness.  
  
Naomi drops her arms only to bring one hand up to her mouth to stifle a fake sort of laugh before dropping it again and laughing out a “Oh, Castiel, you poor little country boy.” Castiel just stares up a her innocently. She bends forward again, clutching her hands  “Well we must work extra hard to make sure the manor is spotless.” Castiel nods his head in agreement. “We can’t have a royal bottom sitting on a dirty chair now can we?” Castiel shakes his head no. “No.” Naomi finish’s.  
  
Naomi turns to see Hannah, Pamela and Ion hunched in the hallway looking at her. “What’s he doing here?” Anna sneers scandalously.  
  
Ion looks shocked for a moment before stuttering out a “I-I have worked off your...my debt Madame, they told me I could go home.”  
  
Naomi gives him a disbelieving look before she sighs and brings a hand up to shoo him away “Fine, go catch a chicken.” Castiel lets out a breath, they got away with it, he smiles to himself at the victory.

The Palace courtyards are quiet with the early night fall,  Dean is walking along with his mother outside, under one of the beautiful tree walkways in the garden. They had been talking about his father but Dean abruptly changed the subject to something else. That something else being the man he can’t forget.  
  
“Who dear?” Mary asks sincerely.  
  
“James de Lancret.” The name runs of his tongue easy. He hasn’t stopped thinking about the beautiful man and his big blue eyes, since their meeting earlier. “He is a cousin of-well actually I don’t know who his cousin is. Surely you must have heard of him.” He turns to ask his mother.  
  
“Oh Darling, there are simply to many courtiers to remember them all by name.” She turns to look at him “Why do you ask?”  
  
Dean can’t help the small smile, “Hmm?” He looks at her questioning gaze. “Oh never mind.” He says. He doesn’t want to tell her how he feels in case she’s disappointed, after all he’s meant to be marrying a Spanish princess. Whilst he know’s his parents won’t care about him liking this man or even having feelings for him, he knows they won’t allow if because of the contract with Spain.  
  
Their conversation is interrupted by the King who bustles up the gravel behind them. “In honour of my dear friend Bobby, I’ve decided to throw a ball, a masked ball, at which point you and I will strike a compromise.” He stops when he reaches them.  
  
“Compromise? You?” Dean laughs a little but it falls away when his mother tuts at him.  
  
“If love is what you seek, then I suggest you find it before then. For five days, hence at the stroke of midnight you will announce your engagement to the woman or _man_ ” His father rolls his eyes at that. “of your choice or I will announce it for you, are we agreed?” Dean looks at him, furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
“And what of your treaty?” he asks.  
  
“Let me worry about Spain, you’ve got bigger problems.” His father says.  
  
Dean turns to his mother, who gives him a strong look. “Choose wisely Dean, divorce is only something they do in England.” Dean looks to the ground. He has five days to choose someone he is in love with. He already has someone in mind, but is it too soon? Does James even feel the same small feelings that have grown in Dean since this afternoon.

The next morning at the Chateau, the  bell is rung to announce the presence of a palace guard. Naomi stands at the door talking to the guard. He’s a little short and stumpy and dressed in black which seems odd, but his doublet has the Winchester royal crest on it and Naomi knows him personally, so there’s no worry of authenticity. When he hands over the royal invitation for a masquerade, Naomi smiles delightfully.  
  
“What news of the engagement?” She smiles.  
  
“Cancelled. Rumour has it, he must find himself a bride or groom before that very night.”  
  
“Well that doesn’t give us very much time” She tucks the invitation away and brings out a linen bag. “I shall need to know” She places a few pieces of silver in Crowley’s hand “What the competition is, every move he makes, his agenda...and any other tidbits you might pick up.”  
  
Crowley smirks knowingly before revealing “He’s playing tennis at the royal courts, tomorrow at noon.”  
  
Naomi smirks and then brings the back of her hand up to caress his cheek. “Skin with such elegance. Concealing such ruthlessness.” the flirtatious manner seems to work on Crowley, who gives her a small smile. “I’ve grown rather fond of are intrigues together. Surely you must know that.” she flutters her eyelash’s.  
  
“I’m having an inkling my lady.” He smirks.  
  
“When my daughter is queen, perhaps we might come to a new arrangement.”  
  
-  
  
Outside, Castiel and Pamela are dressed in honey stained aprons with protective head wear on. They are gathering honey from some hives that are set up near the edge of the garden. Castiel loves to tend to the Bee’s, they offer him a small sanctuary away from the hard labour he performs.  
  
Castiel cuts and picks up honey filled frames and places them in the bowl Pamela is holding.”I would’ve given anything to see you all dressed up like a courtier, speaking to the prince like a fine young man.” Pamela says dreamy.  
  
Castiel laughs a little. “Scolding him is more like it and I cannot believe I gave him a fake name. The man is insufferable.”  
  
“Yes, you’ve been saying that all day.” Pamela says. She makes it sound like Castiel can’t stop talking about him, which isn’t true. Okay well it kind of is but only because the Prince was so rude and ignorant. It’s not like Castiel’s been thinking about those dreamy eyes, sunkissed freckles and pouty, full lips. He totally has not been thinking about him at all.  
  
“Well it’s as true now as it was this morning.” Castiel says, because it is, the man truly is insufferable, no matter how good looking he is. Castiel pulls the last frame out then closes the lid of the bee hut.  
  
Pamela places the now full bowl on top of the lid and they both roll up the protective netting from their hats. “Sweetheart, he’s royalty, they’re born like that.” Pamela smirks before picking the bowl up. “I’ll bet he’s quite charming once you get to know him.” Pamela adds as they both make there way back to the kitchen.  
  
Castiel smiles, he doesn’t think the Prince is capable of being ‘charming’ apart from those stupid smiles he pulls. “Honestly, I think he and Anna deserve each other.”  
  
“Oh bite your tongue. The only throne I want her sitting on is the one I have to clean everyday.”  
  
-  
  
Up in Anna’s Bedroom, Naomi and Anna are looking for dresses in Anna’s crate, to wear to the ball.  
  
Naomi sits on the four poster bed and pulls out a silk embroidered light blue gown. “What’s wrong with this one?”  
  
Anna looks over from where she is on her knees in front of the box, she gives her mother a disapproving gaze and whines “It’s blue.”  
  
“Dean loves blue.” Naomi offers.  
  
“And fifty other people will be wearing the exact same color!”  
  
Naomi holds up a finger “Very good Anna!” she drops the gown to the floor.  
  
Jessica comes into the bedroom, dressed in a dark dress, her arm at an awkward angle trying to pull the strings tighter. “This one’s too big.” she says  
  
“Well, we shall just have to get you a tighter cinch.” Naomi huffs, showing as little interest as possible to her other daughters problem.  
  
Anna gets up and stomps over to one of the shelves where she has folded dresses, she pulls a green one out, inspects it, then throws it to the ground in a strop. “Mother focus please!” She makes her way over to the bed and dramatically throws her self backwards on to it.  
  
“Alright, okay, I have some lovely gowns in my oak chest.”  
  
“Well why didn’t you say that before...” Anna heaves herself up from the bed and stomps out the room.  
  
Naomi turns to Jessica who is still fiddling with the strings on her dress. She looks up and catches her mothers eye. “Will you be letting Castiel go to the masque?”  
  
“Why would I do that? it’s not as if anyone would notice him there.” Naomi smirks and Anna comes back in to the room holding another green dress, silky with velvet sleeves.  
  
She smiles, holding the dress up and says to her mother “It’s not ball-worthy but I can wear it tomorrow to the tennis match.” then she turns to her sister and pulls a evil face “Since when does a royal function include commoners?”  
  
Jessica isn’t surprised that her sister was eavesdropping, she replies “Well...never, but he is our stepbrother and the invitation did say, “to the ladies and _gentleman_ of the house”.  
  
“He’s not of noble blood.” Anna whines and goes over to lay the dress out on her bed. “Honestly Jessica, whose side are you on?”  
  
-  
  
Castiel makes his way to Anna’s room carrying firewood to keep handy for her small fireplace. He doesn’t mean to walk in on them doing such girly things but he’s intrigued by all the dresses thrown around Anna’s room. “What are you doing?” He enquires innocently.  
  
Jessica smiles, seeing nothing but the perfect opportunity to tell him since her mother wont. “An invitation came from the Palace about a ball, we’re looking for gowns to wear.” Naomi and Anna whip their heads round so fast to glare at Jessica, It wouldn’t be a surprise if it caused whiplash.  
  
A sense of joy feels Castiel’s stomach, he’s always wanted to know what a Palace event was like and before he thinks he sputters out eagerly “Am I allowed to attend this ball?”  
  
“The invite did say ladies as well as gentleman of the house to attend” Jessica’s smile widens and Castiel returns it. He didn’t think his stepmother would let him go but if the invite requested everyone of the house then surely she cant deny him.  
  
His sense of hope is weakened by Naomi’s spiteful tone “Be quite Jessica!...” the snap of her voice makes Jessica and Castiel jump and their smiles fade immediately. Naomi turns her mean glare on him, “and anyway it’s a masque not a ball, what ever will you wear?”  
  
Castiel thinks for a moment, that is a very good point but then he remembers “Well I have my suit that my mother left me, for my wedding.”  
  
Anna and Naomi both snort at him “That old antique.” Anna laughs, the pitch of it makes Castiel want to cover his ears and run away, he looks to the ground in shame. He doesn’t understand why he is treated so harshly.  
  
Naomi is well aware of the princes preferences, she knows he wouldn’t mind taking a young lady or even a young man to be his bride or groom. That’s why the thought of Castiel going makes her blood boil a little. There has already been talk that prince Dean prefers handsome young men to beautiful ladies, Naomi doesn’t understand why but then again it is only talk. The thing is, that means that young, adorable, kind Castiel has some kind of chance and that thought annoys her more than anything.  
  
She wants, needs her daughter to be the one by Dean’s side, not some broken down orphan. And of course if things go wrong, there is always Prince Samuel, but he’s the young prince and his chance of becoming king is zero to none, which means that he is practically useless to Naomi. She wants her daughter to be a queen. And she will be, even if she allows Castiel to go, there is no way what so ever that he will ever have a chance with someone as wonderful and handsome as Prince Dean. Anna however, she has every chance they can get. That’s why she decides to allow the poor boy this one thing, it’s better than having to fight him, and she will get the joy of rubbing it in his face when he sees Anna and Dean together. Because they will have what Castiel never will; a lifetime of happiness.  
  
That’s why Naomi changes her mind. “Say? we could all go as one big happy family,” she smiles. It confuses Castiel and makes him smile at the same time, he’s kind of amazed. He’s not sure why she has changed her mind, it was as if she didn’t want him to go, but now she is allowing it. He would consider hugging her but that thought makes his stomach squirm uncomfortably. He nods at her in agreement and she gives him a smug smile in return,  
  
  
“that is if you complete your chores in time and mind your manners till then...”


	4. Chapter 4

Vesria is quite unique in how small the country is and also how it is made up of beautiful labyrinths of forest. A calm lake is situated around banks of the wooded area and the small shores of sandy mud make it wonderful to relax or walk along. Of course that is if the weather is appropriate, which today it is not. There’s been a weird humidity to the air and the sky is overcast with water. The clouds look ready to burst at any moment.  
  
Prince Dean is walking along the lake shore in his light cream outwear and brown boots. He holds his incongruous purple velvet cape around his shoulders to protect his body from the slight chill to the air, anticipating the worst for the weather. He starts pacing a little as he prattles to Mr Singer who is further up the shore sanding and smoothing a giant wooden shoe.  
  
“Do you really think there’s only one perfect mate?” Dean ponders aloud. His mind is a disarray after his parents allowing him to make a decision about his love life. He’s never had a constant. It’s always been one night stands out of town or country, praying he wont be recognised by commoners. But he’s never had a solid relationship, never felt love. And now he has a short period of time to try and find it. He seeks out Bobby for advice to his vexatious questions. Ever since the older mans presence has become known to him in his country, he’s become a second father, although he would never admit that audibly.  
  
“As a matter of fact I do.” Bobby replies  
  
Dean pauses for a moment, envisaging that. He starts walking again, mumbling fanatically “Well, then how can you be certain to find them? And if you do find them are they really the one for you or do you only think they are and what happens if the person you’re supposed to be with never appears or they do, but you’re to distracted to notice.”  
  
Bobby stops, he gives Dean a look before muttering “You learn to pay attention idjit.” Then turns back to his set up work station.  
  
“Then let’s say...” Dean looks up a the sky frowning “God puts two people on earth and they are lucky enough to find one another but one of them gets hit by lightening, well then what? Is that it?” He feels genuinely intransigent about the whole soul mate thing.

“Or perchance you meet someone new and marry all over again is that the person you’re supposed to be with or was it the first? And if so, when the two of them were walking side by side, were they both the one for you and you just happen to be the first one first or was the second one supposed to be first?” He’s not even sure if he’s making sense now, it made sense in his head.  
  
“And is everything just chance or were some things meant to be?” He huffs out a heavy breath and picks up a smooth, round pebble. He rolls it around in his hand before throwing it out at the lake. It skims three times making three perfect ripples, before is plops into the water and sinks. He thinks that’s an awfully poetic end to his declamation.  
  
Bobby walks down the shore to stand beside him “You cannot leave everything to fate, boy.” Dean turns to him and squints “She’s got a lot to do. Sometimes you must give her a hand.”  
  
Mr Singer then drops two large wooden shoes to the shore ground. They’re oddly shapped, kind of like mini boat shoes. Dean is amused and intrigued “What’s this project?”  
  
“Would you care to see if they work?”

Meanwhile, further into the woods, Castiel is walking with the family pig, Metatron. He’s old and dark skinned and smelly but he is helpful in hunting for truffles. When Metatron stops to signal a found truffle, Castiel drops to his knees to pick it up and place it in his wooden basket.  
  
It’s whilst on his knees that he glances down and realises how dirty he is. That’s the problem with doing the jobs he does, he gets in to a mess easily. He looks up and stares at the nearby lake before picking himself up off his knees and making his way over.  
  
He stops at the lake shore and glances out at the calm lake. He starts to untie his brown work waistcoat. He’s probably making a stupid decision, but he wants to float in the water all of a sudden, it’s a weird urge and he’s not sure where it came from.  
  
He strips off his dirt stained shirt and lets it drop down with his waistcoat, then he removes his worn down boots but he leaves his trousers on. He steps into the chilled lake water and loses himself in the sensations that overflow his mind and body.

Bobby walks along the lake in his wooden shoes, walking on water is a wonderful feeling. He’s half way out when he notices the strange man floating in the water. He hopes he’s not dead.  
  
He makes his way over, loudly splashing in the boat shoes, to where Castiel lies floating on his back. His eyes closed, enjoying the nonchalance. With his mind cleared of thoughts, and his body used to the cold water, he feels content.

When Bobby looks down and see’s the man is perfectly alive he calmly says “It looks like rain.” Castiel’s eyes fly open and he screams in shock at the strange man hovering above him. The yelp disturbs Bobby who yells too as he falls over out of his boat shoes and into the lake with a heavy splash.  
  
-  
  
Back on the lake shore Prince Dean is alarmed by the distant screams he hears come from the lake, ‘Bobby’ he thinks, and runs along the banks to try and see what happened.

Castiel and Bobby trudge there way back to the shore, both carrying a boat shoe and both soaking wet. Dean’s eyes go wide when he see’s that Bobby must have fallen in to the lake “Mr Singer, are you all right?” he calls and rushes out in to the water to help walk him back to shore.  
  
“I should leave walking on water to the Son of God, fortunately I tripped over an angel.” Bobby laughs and Dean finally realises that Bobby isn’t alone. He’s not sure how he didn’t notice it straight away, he must of been too worried about Bobby to even look.  
  
His eyes go wide when he realises who it is “James!”  
  
He trys not to let his eyes linger on the man’s naked torso, droplets of water running down over his hard nipples and toned stomach. He’s already having a hard time not thinking about the man, this isn’t going to help at all. He feels a great sense of happiness at having a chance to see him again though, considering how their last meeting ended; abruptly.  
  
Castiel looks over and meets wide green eyes and for a minute he swears his heart skips a beat. “Your highness.” He stammers out before slipping on a rock and falling. He manages to right  
  
himself before he falls completely in to the water, face first. “Oh! Uh...uh careful, it’s very slippery right there.” He mutters and mentally rolls his eyes at himself. Why did he have no sense of obeisance around the Prince.  
  
He makes his way out of the lake and a shiver runs down his body at the chilly air that hits his naked wet chest, he wishes he had kept his shirt on. Dean notices and slips his cape off his shoulders “Here please, allow me.” He drapes the velvet cape around James’ shoulders and offers a small smile. He can’t let the man freeze.  
  
Castiel almost nuzzles into the velvet cape. It’s so warm and smooth on his cold body. He looks up and catches Dean’s smile and it makes his belly ache “Th-Thank you” He whispers, offering a smile of his own. Maybe the Prince has a kind bone in his body after all.  
  
Bobby rolls his eyes at them and mutters ‘idjits’ under his breath before making his way over to his carriage to dry off.  
  
-  
  
Castiel sits down on the shore ground and wraps the cape further around himself. Partly to help warm him up but also to cover his nakedness, he feels awfully inadequate. He’s hoping the Prince might leave him be but unfortunately he decides to sit himself down besides Castiel. Awfully too close.  
  
“Where are your attendants?” Dean inquires.

“I - Urm - decided to give them the day off.”

“A day off? From what? Life?” Dean laughs.

Castiel wont let Dean’s ignorance get to him. He knows he did when they first met but now he knows what to expect. “Don’t you ever tire of having people wait on you all the time?” He looks hopefully at the Prince, he wishes he would understand.  
  
“Yes, but they’re servants, it’s what they do.” Dean turns and smiles.  
  
Castiel just frowns “Well I wish I could dismiss mine as easily as you do yours.” He looks away, and pulls himself up from the ground. He refuses to sit here and deal with such egotism. “I must be going.” He says quietly.  
  
Dean’s smile doesn’t falter one bit “You’re angry with me.” He stands up to follow.  
  
Castiel is confused as to why Dean sounds so pleased at his discomfort but he’s not sure what the Prince is up to so he just says “No.” Anyone could tell it was a lie by the slight high pitch of his voice.  
  
“Admit it.” Dean states.  
  
Castiel stops and turns to look at the prince “Well yes, if you must know.”

This man always seems to confuse Dean. “Why?”

“Because you are trying to bait me with your snobbery.” Castiel replies neutrally.

“I’m afraid sir, that you are a walking contradiction and I find that rather fascinating.”

“Me?” Castiel exclaims as he furrows his eyebrows.  
  
“Yes, you. You spout the ideals of a utopian society and yet you live the life of a courtier.”  
  
“And you own all the land there is and yet you take no pride in working it. Is that not also a contradiction?”  
  
“First I’m arrogant and now I have no pride, however do I manage that.” Dean would be irritated if this was anybody else but there’s something about this dark haired man that is so enticing.  
  
“You have everything and still the world holds no joy and yet you insist on making fun of those who would see it for its possibilities.” Castiel is trying to be amiable as he makes his points but it’s hard when Dean looks so smug.  
  
Dean pauses for a moment. That’s it. That is what is so enticing, his fanaticism. “How do you do it?”  
  
“What?” Castiel tilts his head, as if confused and Dean finds it adorable.

“Live each day with this kind of passion, don’t you find it exhausting.”

“Only when I’m around you. Why do you like to irritate me?”

“Why do you rise to the occasion?” Dean mocks and they both smile with laughter. If anything he would call this flirting now. The look in those blue eyes is enough to convince Dean.  
  
“Castiel?” Castiel stops laughing at the shout of his name and he looks over his shoulder and sees Jessica across the way, with Metatron, looking for him. Castiel must go. He can’t let Dean know about him. And he cant let Jessica see him. He really hopes Dean didn’t hear. When he turns around Dean is still smiling, that’s a good sign. Castiel would give anything to be able to stay and carry on making Dean laugh.  
  
“Forgive me, your highness. I’ve lost track of the hour.” Castiel pulls Dean’s cape off his shoulders, and nearly throws it at the Prince in a hurry to leave. His naked chest is revealed again, he hates that he is going to have to trek through the forest like this to get to his clothes.  
  
Bobby notices Castiel about to leave and frowns, holding up his kite “But the wind, it’s perfect!”

“I am ever so sorry.” Castiel hopes he understands.

“I’m playing tennis tomorrow with my brother, at the royal courts, will you come?” Dean calls after him.  
  
Castiel doesn’t have time to acknowledge what is said he just calls back “I must go.” as he runs off in to the forest.  
  
Dean frowns and looks towards Bobby with his kite in one hand, who looks just as irritated as Dean. This wonderful, good looking man always leaves him like this, it infuriates  him a little. “Why does he keep doing that?” Dean says aloud.

It’s dinner time at the Ghent Chateau, which means Naomi sits at the head of the dining table with Jessica and Anna opposite one another whilst they eat. Pamela and Hannah stand off to the side, in wait to be asked to do something like fetch some salt, or take their plates away. Castiel stands behind Naomi, with a similar job.  
  
He doesn’t eat with them. He’s not allowed. After all, he’s considered as waiting staff. Which means he eats with the waiting staff, which he is okay with, he would rather eat with Hannah and Pamela than Naomi any day.  
  
“Pamela...where are the candlesticks? We can hardly see our plates.” Naomi asks after swallowing a bite of food.  
  
“They’re missing my lady. I’ve searched high and low.” Pamela looks upset and irritated about the whole ordeal.  
  
“The painting on the upstairs wall is gone too, it seems we have a thief in our midst.” Anna speaks, proud to add to the gossip.  
  
“Hm...so this is how I’m treated after all our years together. My husbands prized possessions? Well I shall just garnish your wages until the pilfered items are returned, is that quite understood?” Naomi’s words make a fire rage inside Castiel, his blood practically boils. He feels indignant.  
  
“Yes Ma’am.” Hannah and Pamela have no choice but to answer, both looking down, afraid to meet Naomi’s eyes. Castiel knows for a fact that neither of these women would steal his fathers belongings.  
  
“Perhaps I shall ship you off to the Americas with all the rest of the thieves.” Naomi sneers.  
  
That makes Jessica open her mouth “Oh didn’t you hear? The prince went to the king and asked him to release all those men.”  
  
Castiel’s eyes go wide “He didn’t?” He exclaims, and looks towards Jessica in shock. Naomi turns to look at him and the nasty look on her face makes him retreat from asking anything further.  
  
“Mm, now by-by loyal decree, any man who sails must be compensated.” Jessica continues. Castiel is smiling to himself, the Prince did something because of him? It can’t be. It was a wonderful gesture. His father would be proud.  
  
“Compensated? Oh, honestly. What is the world coming to?” Naomi is appalled.  
  
“Well, what I want to know is,” Anna starts as she puts her cutlery down. “who is this mystery guy everyone keeps talking about? There must have been ten courtiers speaking of him today and how the prince fell all over himself.” Anna has a hard look on her face and she looks towards Castiel, He’s worried for a moment that she might not be saying everything but she drops it and beckons him over to pour her a drink.  
  
“Well, we should find out who he is and bury him. Honestly, why do they even allow same-sex couples, especially from royalty, it’s not right.”Naomi spits and it makes Jessica frown, Anna smiles and Castiel knocks the empty glass over at the comment. But rights himself.  
  
That is why the three ladies sat at the table know nothing of his sexuality. Not that he’s worried about Jessica, she would be okay. But he's afraid Anna and Naomi would throw him out immediately. Vesria is a free-loving, peaceful kingdom unlike many other countries and it sickens Castiel that they are so prejudiced.

The royal court at the palace  is hardly spectacular. But still, it’s a great place to play tennis, even if Dean is not all that good at it. The two Princes enjoy competitive games together. Sam is so tall, he has that to his advantage, he hits the ball and it flies over Dean’s head. He swings to hit the ball but loses his footing and almost trips over his feet.  
  
He attempts to go back to the game, and realises he doesn’t have the ball. He looks over at Sam who has a smug look on his face and points behind him.  
  
Dean turns around to Anna, she’s stood in a lovely green gown and is holding out the ball. Dean has tried up till now to ignore his and Sammy’s audience. There are rather a lot of ladies, who stand and swoon every time they hit the ball, there’s also a few men who wink when Dean catches their eyes (never the right shade of blue). He doesn’t care much about the flirtatious gestures, he’s uninterested, they’re not the right person, he wishes James was here. He wishes it was James who was holding that ball.  
  
He makes his way over with a smile “You’re looking well Anna.” He takes the ball from her hand  
  
“You’re welcome to look your highness.” she flutters her eyelash’s and Dean wants to shake his head at her eagerness. If he didn’t have a certain person on his mind all the time, he would be flattered.

Vesria market is always bursting with carts of over eager salespeople and people enthusiastic to buy. It’s full of life. It always makes Castiel smile. Even if he has to work. He’s working at their family farmer cart - shoveling bits of corn in to cups - when he hears a familiar, dark, nasty snarl of a voice  
  
“Castiel Novak...you get prettier every week.” He hates being called that. ‘Pretty’ It’s considered a compliment but it makes Castiel’s skin crawl.  
  
“And you Monsieur Alastair are wasting your flattery.” Castiel turns to look at the hideous, mean old man. He has that type of face that makes you want to run and hide. Castiel has learnt to deal with it so it doesn’t bother him as much as it used to.  
  
“It’s a pity your soil’s the best in the province and yet so poorly tended.” Alastair looks behind Castiel to where Pamela and Hannah stand.  
  
“We have limited resources sir, we do the best we can.” Hannah fights back.

“Anything I can do?” Alastair sneers.

“Perhaps you should bring it up with the Baroness, and stick to shopping.” Pamela steps in, her hand rests on Castiel’s shoulder, protecting.  
  
“I’d rather discuss it with Castiel, if you don’t mind.” He turns back to look at Castiel and smiles that creepy toothy smile “I may be twice your age child, but I’m well endowed.” That makes Castiel want to be sick, Alastair is so foul mouthed. Castiel does not wish to know or even care about the size of his member. He turns away and walks over to the fruits.  
  
“As evident by my estate,” Alastair follows him “I’ve always had a soft spot for the less unfortunate. You need a wealthy benefactor and I need a young man with spirit.”  
  
Yeah sure, Castiel thinks, there is no way in hell that Castiel would ever work for Alastair. He looks up and smiles smugly at him, ignoring his comments and offering a bowl out. “Prunes?”  
  
Alastiar bears his teeth. “No, I’ll buy nothing this week, and you’d do well to remember that without my generosity your pathetic little farm would cease to exist,” Castiel’s smiles turns to a hard glare. “I’d be very, very careful if I were you.” Alastair gives him one last dirty smile before he turns to leave.  
  
-  
  
Elsewhere in the market Dean walks along with Anna. Behind them Naomi, Jessica, and the palace guard follow. He gestures for one of the guards to bring forward some sweets. And the guard hands over a round tin box. Dean holds the box out to Anna. “Here, never have you tasted anything so delicious.”  
  
Anna stops and turns towards Dean. She smiles before closing her eyes and holding her mouth open. Dean pulls a face, he understands the gesture, she wants him to feed her, he really doesn’t want to. He holds the chocolate in the tip of his fingers and places it in her mouth, he regrets even offering her one.  
  
“Like it?” he asks.  
  
“Like it?” Anna opens her eyes and stares up at the Prince, seductively chewing on the chocolate. “Why it’s positively sinful. What’s it called?”  
  
Dean turns away from her. “Uh, chocolate. The Spanish Monks keep sending bricks of it.”  
  
They make their way through the market and eventually come to the farmer cart. “These are our servants your highness.” Anna says, turning once again to look at Dean.  
  
He smiles. “Really? Oh I’d love to meet them.” He stops beside the stall where Pamela and Hannah are sat with shocked expressions on their faces. “Good day ladies.” he says, still smiling.  
  
That’s when Castiel rises from where he was getting a chicken and he lets out a noise of surprise when he see’s Dean. Castiel accidentally lets the chicken go and it flies in to Dean’s face. It was an accident but it works as a perfect distraction for Castiel to run and hide whilst Pamela and Hannah make their way over so it looks like it was their mistake.  
  
“What are you doing? Trying to scare the prince to death?” Naomi snaps.  
  
“We were startled that’s all.” Pamela replies. Dean looks over at them, then looks around confused, he could of sworn that he saw...  
  
“Were there just the two of you?” He asks.  
  
“And the chicken your highness.” Hannah smiles. Dean looks between them, he thought he saw somebody else.

Later at the Chateau, it’s night time and Castiel is tending to Naomi in her bedroom. He pokes at the fire to make sure it has enough coal to burn through the night. Whilst Naomi lays on her four poster wooden bed in her night gown, she has a smile on her face as she rambles.  
  
“We must press for a quick engagement. Christmas at the palace, can you imagine?” Castiel turns to look at her with a smile and Naomi’s own smile fades, “No, I don’t suppose you can.” The tone in her voice makes Castiel frown. She always has to be so horrible to him.  
  
Naomi gets up from the bed to come sit on the stall to brush her hair. Castiel stands watching. “My mother was hard on me too you know. She taught me that cleanliness was next to Godliness. She forced me to wash my face at least 20 times a day, convinced it was never clean enough. But I was very grateful to her, she wanted me to be all I could be and here I am...a Baroness...and Anna shall be queen.” Castiel rolls his eyes.  
  
Naomi turns to him and grabs his wrist, beckoning him to kneel in front of her, he obeys. “Pity you never knew your mother,” Castiel frowns. “there must be a little bit of her in you somewhere.” Naomi says it so kindly, but her words always hurt some how.  
  
“I wish I knew what she looked like.” Castiel whispers, willing the tears not to come. He doesn’t want to cry in front of his step mother. He doesn’t want her pity, not that she would give it to him anyway.  
  
“Yes, but we must never feel sorry for ourselves must we? No matter how bad things get they can always get worse.” her tone is harsh again.  
  
“Yes, Madame.” Castiel just stares at her.  
  
Naomi stares back at him and softly remarks “You have so much of your father in you. Sometimes I can almost see him looking out through your eyes”  
  
That’s probably the nicest thing Naomi has ever said to him and it makes him smile, tears on the brink of spilling over. “Really?” he croaks.  
  
“Yes,” Naomi nods, looking off in too the distance.  
  
Castiel just stares, wondering what thoughts go through her head. “Did you love my father?” He asks innocently, he’s always wondered but never knew the answer.  
  
“Well, I barely knew him.” That wasn’t the answer Castiel wanted to hear. She almost looks like she wants to cry herself though, she must realise that because she makes a hand gesture and says. “Now go away, I’m tired.”  
  
Castiel leaves and the rest of the night he thinks about his father and the cold hearted women he remarried who can’t even say she loves him. Castiel doesn’t know how he feels, most of the time he just feels empty. Completely hollow. He tries to have a big heart, to be like his father, to love everyone easily and equally, it’s so hard when people can just as easily rip open your chest and pull your heart out. Castiel doesn’t want to hurt anymore. He wants to feel how he feels when he is with Dean.  
  
The arrogant prince, who isn’t all that arrogant, who makes Castiel feel things. Dean makes Castiel passionate about life, as if he were a child once more. Its a wonderful revelation.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a beautiful Sunday in Vesria. Castiel and Samandriel have decided to spend time on the Ghent Fields, situated through some of the wooded area of the chateau. Samandriel, aspiring young artist that he is, has set up his wooden easel and is attempting to paint the landscape of the chateau in the distance. Castiel is further out in the field by the big hay stacks, trying to figure out how Bobby’s kite works.  
  
There is a slight breeze to the air, the kite seems to be flying but Castiel can’t figure out how to control it. He looks up, bewildered by the flying contraption. He runs left and the kite follows in a slow trail in the air. “Look, Samandriel, it’s floating.”  
  
Samandriel sits on a tree sump mixing paint, a frown etched on his face. “I don’t know what you’re so happy about? You’re going to be swimming in manure if they get married.”  
  
Castiel sighs. “And I don’t know why it bothers you so, I could care less.” Ever since he told Samandriel about everything that has happened, his friend seems eager to convince him that there could be something between himself and the prince. Castiel laughed at that, it’s just not possible. His friend is convinced otherwise, he keeps bringing it up and he refuses to allow the possibility of Anna and Dean.  
  
“You’re lying.” Samandriel turns to look at where Castiel is running up and down with the kite following. “The prince would be your brother-in-law and you, James de Lancret, would be bringing them breakfast in bed.”  
  
“Yes, but then they would move into the palace and I would stay with the manor, turn things around that’s all that matters.” Castiel speaks the truth, somewhat. He just wishes for his home to be his again.  
  
“You like him, admit it.”

“Nope.”

Samandriel looks up from his easel and his eyes go wide. Prince Dean and Prince Sam are riding towards them. “And I suppose if you saw him again, you’d simply-”  
  
“I’d walk right up to him and say your highness my family is your family please take them away.” Castiel smiles at the thought. He knows he would never actually say that, he can’t ever let Dean know he has been false.  
  
“Good,” Samandriel smiles slyly and points “because here’s your big chance, he’s heading this way.”  
  
Castiel stops skipping and turns his head to the sound of gallops. This is not good. The prince cannot see him. He turns to one of the haystacks and quickly runs to hide.  
  
When the Princes finally reach Samandriel on their horses, He stands up from the tree stump and smiles. “ I’m looking for Mr Singer, we’re to go to the Monastery together. Have you seen him?” Dean asks.  
  
Samandriel looks up through his eyelash’s, mid bow, “Bobby? Uh, no your highness.”  
  
Dean huffs and looks towards the haystacks, he notices the kite and furrows his brow. “Well is that not his flying contraption? Where did you get it?”  
  
Castiel looks down at the string and quickly throws it. The kite begins to glide away from his hiding place just as Samandriel says “From...the Count de Lancret. He is a friend of his.” Castiel brings his palms up to his face and groans in to the hay. ‘Why Samandriel, why would you say that’ he thinks.  
  
Dean turns back to Samandriel in surprise. “You know him?” His voice gets gentler, “Please, I must find him, where is he staying?”  
  
“Uh,” Samandriel thinks for a moment, what could he say? “I believe your highness.” He shows his obeisance, “that he is staying with a cousin...” Castiel mumbles to himself ‘no, no. no!’ “...the Baroness Naomi de Ghent.” Samandriel finish’s with a slight smile and Castiel curses. He was going to be caught out. Why couldn’t Samandriel just leave it alone.  
  
Dean frowns and looks towards Sam. “Hm, that does present a problem.” Sam shrugs.

“But...I do know that he is there alone, by himself, at this very moment.” Samandriel smiles wide. “Excellent,” Dean answers, then looks down at Samandriel’s beautiful landscape. “nice painting.” He flashes a smile and then pats his horse. Both princes ride off towards the Ghent Chateau.

Castiel comes out from hiding and runs over to where Samandriel is stood in shock, with a smile on his face. “Samandriel! You horrible little snipe!”  
  
“Did you hear? He likes my work.” Samandriel points after the prince with a grin.

“And he is heading toward my house.”

Samandriel turns towards Castiel and whispers. “Then I suggest you run.” Castiel returns that with a smile and then bites his bottom lip before running off for the house.  
  
He runs hard and as fast as his worn boots will take him. The bark under his feet when he runs through the forest make his feet ache but he carries on. He doesn’t stop when he reaches the front door, he runs straight up the stairs crying out “Pamela! Hannah! Quick!” He needs there help in dressing him in some of his fathers old clothes that he kept by. He is so very thankful that his step family are not here.

Dean rides up to the Chateau and hops down to knock on the front door. Just as he lifts his hand to knock, Castiel comes out the front doors. He’s dressed in navy breeches, a light blue tinted linen shirt and a thigh length, heavy, coal black waistcoat that has a shine of dark blue velvet to the collar.  
  
Dean stares wide eyed, he looks so handsome. The blue brings out his eyes that Dean loves so much, and the black matches his messy hair. He looks better than himself, He’s only dressed in his green outerwear.  
  
“Your highness, what an unexpected surprise!”  
  
That snaps him out of staring and he quickly says “James. Do you not attend church?”  
  
“My faith is better served away from the rabid crowds.” Castiel doesn’t like praying so openly around people, he’d rather do it in private.  
  
“Yes, I’m afraid my father’s edict has created quite a um a phenomenon...” Castiel smiles at that but it falls away when he turns to see Prince Sam riding up with guards behind on horses trailing a royal black carriage. “...Which is why I’m bound for the Monastery. The Vesrian monks have an astonishing library. Since you are so fond of reading I thought perhaps you might join me.”  
  
“It is not fair sire, you have found my weakness but I have yet to learn yours.” Castiel stares before letting his eyes fall to the ground.  
  
Dean leans over, catching his eyes and forcing him to look back before he whispers. “But I should think it was quite obvious.” Castiel offers a small smile. How could the Prince be saying that he was his weakness. This has all become a little surreal.  
  
Dean smiles shyly down at the floor. He can’t believe he just said that. This man was turning him into such a sap. He turns around to his brother. “Sammy, I shall not be needing my horse or our palace services.” Sam nods and smiles, happy for his older brother. Dean turns back around, eyes never leaving Castiel’s and says softly,  “Today I am simply, Dean.” He offers his hand out to Castiel. Castiel smiles, his heart heavy and takes the offered hand; following Dean.

At the same time, Naomi and her daughters pull up in a carriage at the Royal Church. Crowley stops Naomi outside the doors. “Prince Dean left early this morning, Baroness. No one seems to know where he went, but I brought you something that will brighten your day.” He holds out his hand and offers something wrapped in a white linen cloth, she takes it.  “It’s a...” He leans in to whisper in her ear.  
  
“Oh you vicious, vicious man.” She mocks, smiling over at Anna.

At the Vesria Monastery, inside the library, Castiel walks down the steep stone steps with Dean trailing behind him. They are looking at all of the ancient books that line the shelves. Castiel has a huge grin on his face and it makes Dean want to keep it forever. “It makes me want to cry.” Castiel whispers, his voice the representation of innocence.  
  
“Pick one.” Dean smiles.  
  
Castiel turns to looks at him. “I could no sooner choose a favorite star in the heavens.”

Dean is amazed yet again, “What is it that touches you so?”

Castiel bites his lip, how is it so, that Dean always manages to make him admit something about himself... “I guess it’s because when I was young my father would stay up late and read to me. He was addicted to the written work. I would fall asleep listening to the sound of his voice.”  
  
“What sort of books?” Dean wants to know everything about this man, no matter how small.  
  
They come to a small balcony that overlooks a scriptorium, Castiel perches over the side, admiring the monks below who are reading. “Science, philosophy. I suppose they remind me of him.” Castiel pulls a small frown. “He died when I was 8. Utopia was the last book he brought home.”  
  
“Which explains why you quote it.” Dean turns from where he is perched beside Castiel and gives him a smile. It’s different than normal. It’s not pity, but something else and it makes Castiel’s heart beat a little faster. That smile makes Castiel want to believe Dean actually cares.  
  
“I would rather hear his voice again than any sound in the world.” Castiel whispers. Dean looks down at the monks and nods. After a moment he pushes away from the wooden banister and turns to walk further down the stairs. Castiel turns to look after him and tilts his head. “Is something wrong?” he calls after the prince.  
  
Dean stops,  and slowly turns around to look up at Castiel. He looks as if he has tears in his eyes. It makes Castiel want to run down the stairs and wrap his arms around him. “In all my years of study, not one tutor demonstrated the passion you have shown me in the last two days.” Castiel is lost for words. “You have more conviction in one memory-” Dean clutches his heart, “-than I have in my entire being.” He offers a fake smile, and it makes Castiel hurt for the Prince.  
  
This has made Castiel change his whole entire perspective of the Prince. This Dean is letting Castiel know that all Dean has ever wanted is to be dedicated about something. That he has never experienced such ardent, intense passions and feelings. Which makes no sense, considering his lifestyle. It makes Castiel want to show Dean a whole new world, take Dean away from the regal lifestyle he has been smothered with.  
  
He follows down the steps after Dean, he feels as if he has upset the prince. “Your highness, if they’re is anything I have said or done-”  
  
Dean quickly turns around to cut him off. “Please, don’t.” He smiles but it’s full of sadness. “It’s not you.” he lowers his voice more. “I promise it’s not you.”

Back at the Royal Church, the service is over and people are leaving. King and Queen Winchester have climbed into their red and gold carriage and are ready to leave any second.  
  
Naomi takes hold of Anna’s hand and hands her the object she got from Crowley.”Make haste Anna, it’s now or never."

Naomi watches proudly as Anna walks over to the royal coach and holds out a beautiful gold necklace with a shiny red sapphire in the center, to the Queen.

Anna smiles “Forgive me, your majesty but you seem to have dropped this on your way out.”  
  
Mary turns and looks down at object, she gives Anna an honest smile. “Why, my goodness. I do not even remember putting it on.” She takes her necklace from Anna’s outstretched hand. “Thank you child, it is a rare person indeed who would return such a valuable keepsake.”  
  
“You are too magnanimous, majesty.” Anna courtesies.  
  
The kind act makes Mary smile (completely oblivious to Naomi’s scheming). She thinks Anna would make a wonderful companion to Dean. “How very kind.” She leans over to whisper to her maid “Her name?.”  
  
“Anna de Ghent.” The maid replies just as Anna turns to leave.  
  
“Anna?” Anna turns back around. “We shall have a chat tomorrow you and I, and bring your mother.”  
  
“As you wish.” Anna replies with a smug smile.

Somewhere in the woods of Vesria, the royal black carriage has toppled over with a broken wheel and the guards are working on fixing it. Dean turns to look over where Castiel is stood “Well this is terribly embarrassing.” he admits.  
  
“We’ll head back to Monastery at once, your highness.” One of the guards mutters as he mounts a horse.  
  
Castiel furrows his brow after the guard, he can’t stay out here too long, he has to get back. “And we shall continue on foot!” He offers, walking away.  
  
Dean huffs “But it’s half a day’s walk.” with a disgruntled expression, he looks to where Castiel has strolled away.  
  
Castiel stops and turns to him with a playful smirk “Honestly, your highness, where’s your sense of adventure.” He turns around again and carries on walking.  
  
“Well, I guess if you put it that way.” Dean runs to catch up with him, nudging Castiel in the side lightly. They walk on, side by side, there fingers brushing every now and then.

Pamela and Hannah wait by the door as Naomi, Anna and Jessica arrive back at the Chateau. Naomi holds up her black dress as she exits the carriage, mumbling. “Now, we can’t be to confident, ladies. The prince wasn’t in church today and we need to know why.”  
  
Jessica follows after her and huffs “Anna gets to do everything!”  
  
Anna is the last out and she struts behind, nastily replying. “Don’t be daft Jessica, the queen doesn’t even know you exist.”  
  
Naomi turns to address Jessica. “What Anna does is for all of us my dear, we are counting on you to help her get ready.”  
  
Jessica stomps by her mother “Lovely, next thing you know I shall be cleaning the fireplace with Castiel!” she marches inside.  
  
“Where is that boy?” Naomi wonders.  
  
“Probably off catching rabbits with his teeth.” Anna calls as she goes inside.  
  
Naomi goes to follow but is stopped by Pamela. “Begging your pardon my lady, but that gilded mirror in your bed chamber, did you move it?”  
  
“Of course not, why?”

“It’s also missing.”

“Then it too shall come out of your pay. “ She says as she leaves them to go inside.  
  
Hannah steps inside. “Either you stop telling her when things go missing or we’ll be paying her to work.”  
  
Pamela joins her by the door “Good thing I didn’t mention the tapestries.” They shut the iron doors together.

Further in to the Woods, Dean is pacing by himself. Castiel’s clothes lay on the floor. “You would think I would know the way to my own castle.” Dean shouts.  
  
Castiel is up above, on a hilltop, dressed only in his undergarments. He climbed up to get a better look at his surroundings. “We should have stopped for directions.” Castiel replies and Dean looks up at the semi naked man. Then Castiel points, realising where they are and what direction they need to go. “Ah! There it is, it is back that way!”  
  
“And I still can’t believe that I’m down here while you’re up there and in your underwear no less.”  
  
“Well I couldn’t very well climb up here in good clothing now could I? Those tight trousers make it hard to climb.” Castiel smiles down at Dean. “And besides you might break your royal neck and then where would we be?”  
  
Dean shakes his head. “You swim alone, climb rocks, rescue servants, is there anything you don’t do?”  
  
“Fly!” Castiel mocks and holds out his arms to mimic wings. They both laugh and Castiel looks down again. “Now turn around so I can climb back down.”  
  
Dean turns around and is momentarily stunned by the punch that hits him square in the nose and sends him backwards. “sonofabitch,”  
  
He rolls over in the leaves and gets back to his feet, all the exits are blocked by gypsies.”Damnit! not you guys again.” he mutters. “Stay aloft James.” He calls up as he draws his sword from the sheath on his belt. “there are games afoot.”  
  
Castiel looks down from where he is climbing and see’s a gypsy swing his sword towards Dean, the Prince easily deflects it. Castiel begins to climb down quicker as the clang of iron fills the forest atmosphere. The Head Gypsy makes his way over to where Castiel’s clothes are and he picks up Castiel’s waistcoat with the tip of his rapier, pointing it up.  
  
“Thank you for these fine clothes child.” He calls up.  
  
Castiel rolls his eyes and looks down at the gypsy “You will give me back my attire sir!” He calls as he continues climbing down.  
  
Dean keeps up the sword play, fighting the eager gypsy off. When the gypsy gets the upper hand and knocks Dean’s sword away, Dean punches him in the face, sending him to the forest floor.  
  
Castiel makes it back down and jumps on the back of the gypsy with his clothes, they both fall to the ground. Castiel tries to make a grab for the rapier but two gypsies grab him from behind. The feel of them holding his naked body makes him squim and he tries to fight but when he feels one of them push a cold blade up to his throat, he stops.  
  
Dean looks up from where he was punching the gypsy unconscious. He gets to his feet and panics for a moment before wheezing out of breath. “Let him go, your quarrel is with me.”  
  
The head gypsy just looks at him for a moment before he considers it and says to his men. “Release him.”  
  
The gypsies turn him loose and Castiel pushes them away. He feels so exposed, there are at least two dozen men staring at him and he is almost naked. “I insist you return my things at once” He bellows, his face flushed bright red. Dean looks at him with sympathy, wishing he could go and cover him. “and since you deprive me of my escort I demand a horse as well.” He continues, Dean looks around in shock. Castiel feels pretty proud of his dominant tone, especially since he looks like an idiot.  
  
The head gypsy looks at him, the fact that his eyes stay on his face and don’t roam over his body makes Castiel feel a little decent. He smiles a smug smile and all the gypsies laugh. “Sir,” The head gypsy nods in Castiel’s direction. “you can have anything you can carry.”  
  
Castiel pauses and looks at Dean with a smile before turning back to address the gypsy. “May I have your word on that?”  
  
“On my honor as a gypsy, whatever you can carry.”  
  
Castiel stares him down, then struts past him with confidence. He walks straight over to where Dean stands. The gypsies look on confused. Dean doesn’t move an inch, except his eyes that linger to the side to look at Castiel, he’s confused also. Castiel picks up Dean’s right arm, situates himself underneath it and lifts him up onto his naked back. Castiel is thankful for the hard labour he does that gives him such upper body strength. He easily holds Dean up.  
  
Some of the gypsies begin to laugh, Castiel turns to face the head gypsy, who looks shocked and with a quick bow to him, he begins to walk away. Dean looks somewhat uncomfortable but he thinks Castiel is amazing, he waves with a smug look at the gypsies. All the gypsies burst out laughing, the echo off it surrounding them.  
  
Castiel is half way down the hill when the main gypsy calls out. “Wait, please come back, I’ll give you a horse and your clothes!” He guffaws again, Castiel successfully winning him over.

After the ordeal in the woods earlier, Castiel and Dean were convinced in to following the gypsies back to their cave. At first Dean said no but gave in when Castiel agreed.  
  
The cave is quite a nice place, big too. It’s like a cave house. The open pit of the cave is surrounded by stolen furniture, fire kindling in the middle. There are smaller caves that lead off from the pit, which are used as bedrooms. Castiel found it wonderful and when he looked towards Dean, there was a smile on his face too.  
  
Castiel and Dean sit on a log seat, covered in a soft red blanket, they’re out in the pit surrounded by gypsies, but they sit by themselves in front of the fire. Some how they got themselves in to playing ‘rock, paper, scissors’, a win for a secret, trying to get to know eachother better.  
  
Every attempt they have tried, they both pulled the same thing. On the third attempt, they both show flat palms for ‘paper’ and they laugh. Castiel leans forward and whispers.  
  
“You are reading my thoughts, my lord.”  
  
“And they’re as fuzzy as my own James.” Every time Dean says that, it makes Castiel shiver. He wishes he could take back that stupid moment when he lied about his name. He would give anything to hear ‘Castiel’ fall from the prince’s lips.  
  
Castiel laughs it off and says “Then Vesria concedes?”  
  
“Never!” Dean shouts in reply and beckons Castiel forwards with a hand gesture. Castiel leans in and Dean whispers. “My next choice will be paper.” The low timber of his voice sends a chill down Castiel’s spine. They pull apart and play another hand, Dean’s hand in a ‘v’ shape. and Castiel’s in a fist. They both laugh.  
  
“I won, therefore a secret, and it had better be good.”  
  
Dean sucks in a breath and lets it out shaky. He looks Castiel in the eye. “I have no desire to be king.” he says quietly, with a straight face.  
  
Castiel squints and frowns confused. “But think of all the wonderful things you could do, for your country. for the world.”  
  
Dean looks down at the ground at his words, he already knows. “Yes, but to be so defined by your position, to never be seen as who you are but as what you are. You have no idea how insufferable that is.”  
  
Castiel almost snorts, he gets that completely, he never would of lied to Dean if it weren’t for what he truly was. “You might be surprised.” Castiel whispers.  
  
“Really?” Dean looks back up at him.  
  
Castiel looks around. “A gypsy, for example, is rarely painted as anything else.” Dean sits and takes it in. “They’re defined by their status just as your title defines you, yet it is not who they are.” He looks at Dean with a small smile. “You have been born to privilege and with that comes specific obligations.” He pauses and Dean stares at him with a smile. Castiel laughs and shakes his head, moving away. “I am sorry my mouth has run away with me again.”  
  
“N-no.” Dean grabs for his hand, staring at his pink chapped lips. “It is your mouth that has me so very hypnotized.” Dean looks at him with that smile again, the passionate one. Then he slowly leans in, and Castiel can probably guess what’s coming, he’s read it over and over again in different books. Still those books never prepared him for the real thing.  
  
Dean’s nose bumps his when he leans in, and he drags it along Castiel’s as he tilts he head in to the right angle. The sensation is nice and distracts Castiel from the moment Dean’s lips touch his own. Dean’s top lip overlaps his and he presses in so gently, kissing him lightly. Castiel’s eyes are wide open, his lips still, he doesn’t know what to do. His heart is building up a pace though, he can feel it.  
  
Dean pulls away slightly and looks up at him, Castiel stares down, unsure. He wants to lift his hand up and run a finger over his kissed lips. He cant though, because Dean is pushing forward again, brushing his top lip over Castiel’s bottom one. Castiel moves his lips this time. Their Lips slide and glide over each other’s smoothly with the wet softness of their mouths. Their eyes fully closed with pleasure. Castiel is sure he can feel sparks running through his body and his heart is pounding now and he feels so complete with Dean’s lips on his. It’s a sensation he’s never felt and never thought he would feel.  
  
He thinks he might explode when Dean brings a hand up to stroke his cheek and lightly tilt his head so he can deepen the kiss with his warm tongue. Pushing it in to his mouth smooth and gracefully.  
  
Neither want to brake apart but when the Head Gypsy sees them, he gives a yell, which sets off whoops and hollers from the other gypsies. Dean and Castiel have to pull apart and laugh. They make eye contact again, grins never leaving their faces.

Some of the gypsies clear off to the caves, leaving the pit almost empty. Dean tugs on Castiel’s hand, pulling him over. When Castiel obeys, Dean wraps his arms around him in a tight embrace. Castiel lies in his arms, unmoving for a moment. His brain still in shock, the prince kissed him and now he’s nuzzling into his neck. It’s completely unrealistic and yet the most realistic thing Castiel has ever faced. He returns the hug by wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck, basking in the warmth of the man’s body pressed close to his. When Dean starts carding fingers through his hair and placing feather light kisses to his neck, he thinks to himself that he doesn’t ever want Dean to let him go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the person who asked me to re-upload 'Ever After."
> 
> You know who you are, thank you:)

It’s early morning when Dean and Castiel ride up to the gate of the Chateau on a horse that they got from the gypsies. The sun hasn’t even risen yet, something Castiel is thankful for as it lowers the risk of being caught. He really doesn’t want to let go of Dean.  
  
His arms are around the Prince’s waist, his chest flush to Dean’s back. It’s been a wonderful, slow ride back. This night has been perfect, Dean has been perfect, it makes it so much harder to think about saying good night.  
  
Castiel notices they’re just outside the gate of his house and he rest’s his chin on Dean’s shoulder and says in a quiet tone “Right here please. I don’t want to wake anybody up.”

Dean nods and pulls the reins to stop the horse, “I wish we didn’t have to part ways” Dean mutters as he hops down.  
  
“Me too” Castiel replies as Dean comes to help him down. The prince places his hand’s on Castiel’s hips, steadying him as he jumps off the horse.

His hands don’t move when he is down, and they clutch a little as Dean leans in to him more and speaks softly. “You saved my life, you know? Back there in the woods.”  
  
“A man does what he can, sire.” Castiel smiles, moving his own hands up to place on each of Dean’s upper arms.  
  
Dean frowns and simply says. “Dean.”  
  
Castiel moves his eyes to Dean’s lips. “Dean.” he whispers. He feels special knowing the prince is allowing him to call him by his first name. It’s a wonderful honour and it also makes Castiel feel guilty. the prince is unaware that James is not his name. That thought almost makes Castiel pull away but Dean makes that impossible when he touches his lips to Castiel’s softly, barely even a touch.  
  
Castiel closes his eyes, bringing his hand’s up to run through Dean’s hair and kisses’ him deeper. He puts everything he can in to the kiss. He may not have much experience other than tonight but his eagerness makes up for it.  
  
Castiel pulls away with a small smile and Dean kisses it, turning it into a grin. Castiel couldn’t think of a better good night.  
  
Castiel removes his hands from Dean’s hair, and Dean lets go of Castiel’s hips. Castiel turns and slowly starts to walk towards the chateau.  
  
Dean watches as the man he’s crazy about walks away, he wants- no. He must see him again. “James...” Castiel turns with a hopeful smile. “do you know the ruins at Deron?”  
  
“Yes.” Castiel knows most of Vesria’s lands and towns, thanks to his father.  
  
“I often go there to...be alone. Would you meet me there tomorrow?” Dean asks.  
  
”I shall try.” Castiel tilts his head and smiles and it warms Dean’s heart.  
  
“Then I shall wait all day.”

Castiel can’t help but run the small way up to Dean, to kiss him one last time before heading inside to bed.

Castiel has barely had four hours sleep when he is rudely awakened from his bed in the attic. He rubs the sleep out his eyes and looks up to see Naomi, Anna, and Jessica standing over him.  
  
“Are you ill?” Naomi snaps.  
  
“No...” he attempts to sit up, but his body is still half asleep and he falls back on the pillow “…yes.” he sighs.  
  
“Where were you?” He looks towards his stepmother who is wearing a very ugly frown.  
  
“I got lost.” he offers unconvincingly. It’s the best he can think of at such early hour with such little sleep.  
  
“I don’t believe you,” Naomi raises her eyebrows. “you’re hiding something from me I can feel it and I demand to know what it is.”  
  
Castiel yawns. “Why don’t you tell me so I can get back to sleep?”  
  
Anna gasps and bellows. “What about our breakfast?”  
  
“You have two hands” Castiel just wants to turn away from them and snuggle back under his blankets. “make it yourself.”  
  
Anna turns towards her mother and they share a similar look of bewilderment before Anna turns back to him and jeers “Why you lazy little leech.”  
  
Jessica smiles smugly, holding back laughter at her mother and sister being put in there place. The smile is wiped from her face when her mother asks in a nasty tone for her to ‘go boil some water.”  
  
She turns to look at her wicked family members and frowns “Me? Boil water?” When she gets no reply, she stomps out of the bedroom with a “Oh I knew it. I just knew it.”

Some how Castiel manages to wake up enough to tend to his daily routine. He’s at the fountain collecting fresh water in his wooden pail when a very flustered Hannah sticks her head out of one of the windows and quakes “Castiel, you better get in here quick!”

Castiel sighs. What have they done now. He puts the pail of water aside and quickly runs inside.  
  
-

Castiel runs in to Anna’s bedroom and his eyes go wide. Naomi is holding his wedding doublet between the tips of her fingers, the matching trousers are slung on the floor. This is certainly no way to treat his possessions, she has no right. “Oh look who finally decided to grace us with his presence.” Naomi mumbles, dropping the clothing to the floor.

It only gets worse when he turns to Anna who is staring at her reflection, wearing his mother’s peridot amulet.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Castiel cries. His voice is full of anger and worry, his eyes are almost filling with tears. How dare she wear his mothers necklace.  
  
“Admiring antiques.” Anna smiles wide to him through the mirror, thumbing over the shiny green gem. “The peridot really brings out my eyes, Castiel, don’t you think this would look wonderful on me at the masque. Dean wont be able to keep his eyes off me.” The anger bubbles up through him at those words, threatening to spill over the edge any moment.  
  
He steps towards the suit, wanting to pick the items up, but Naomi blocks his path. “You honestly think that after that performance this morning I’d let you go anywhere.” Naomi offers. As if he cares about some stupid ball. Not anymore. Not after the disrespect they are showing him. Not even thoughts of Dean could stop the rage pitted in his stomach.  
  
“Do you honestly think these games, these intrigues are going to win you a crown.” Castiel looks from his stepmother to his stepsister. “To hunt royalty like some sport, it’s disgusting.”  
  
“You’re just jealous.” Anna insists.  
  
“These were a gift from my mother.” He looks to the clothes abandoned on the floor, then to the pendant in Anna’s hands that she just unclasped from around her neck. “That belonged to my mother.” He whispers, tears brimming his eyes.  
  
Anna smirks. “Yes and she’s dead.”  
  
That’s the last straw, how dare she say such a thing, she shouldn’t ever speak of his mother that way. He turns towards her, his voice low, eyes shiny with anger. His rage is overpowering and  he shoves her hard, causing her to fall backwards, knocking her face on the end of a wooden table.  
  
She gets back to her feet quickly and Castiel steps to pick up the amulet, then he steps towards her. “I’m going to rip your hair out.” he shouts. He doesn’t mean it, he’s not sure he’s capable of doing such thing, no matter how much hate he feels right now. He vaguely hears her shout “Mother!” as she runs off and in an anger induced haze, Castiel chases her. “Mother, do something!”  
  
He tails behind her, trying to catch up, he doesn’t know what will happen when he does. He doesn’t even need to think about it because when Anna runs in to the kitchen she grabs his copy of ‘Utopia' and immediately holds it over the fire. “Get away from me, so help me God!” Her arm shakes a little as she threatens to drop the book.  
  
Castiel halts, “No Anna, don’t! Put it down!” he cries.  
  
“Give me the necklace!” she whines, wiggling the book in a tease.  
  
“Put it down!” Castiel screams, which has no effect.  
  
Naomi storms in to the kitchen. “Consider carefully, Castiel. Your father’s book or your mother’s necklace,” She comes right up in to his face. “though neither will save you from a sound lashing!” her top lip quivers with her own anger.  
  
Castiel does as he’s told and considers his options. If he hands the necklace over then his book wont be charred to ashes, but it means losing his mothers necklace which is practically the same feeling as having Utopia set to flames. He doesn’t have anything else to remember his mother by but he can’t watch Utopia be set alight, he just can’t.

His hand shakes as he hands over the amulet. When it’s safety in Naomi’s hands, Anna throws the book down in to the hot flames.

“Noooo!” And all the tears he was holding back suddenly rush over the brim of his eyes, scurrying in a race down his face. He watches out his blurry wet eyes as the pages turn to brown crisp in the fire.

Castiel has only ever been lashed once before by Naomi, and that was for being severally rude and disobedient. This was worse than that. Castiel blacked out after the tenth hit, the sting of the stick on his back increased each time, he tried not to cry out but it was so painful. All the whilst Naomi muttered rubbish about him being an ‘unloyal’ _son_ and not ‘worthy enough’. The only thing that got him through the first several hits was thoughts of Dean. How Dean made him feel, Castiel’s first kiss, Last night.

When the pain sent his body in to shock and he saw nothing but blackness, he prayed to Dean.

-  
  
Jessica was waiting for him when he hurled his aching body back to his attic.

She made him lie down on his front and tended to his sores with linen and water. The first touch of chilled cloth to his bloody back made him wince and he would of cried, if he had any tears left to cry.  
  
It made Jessica feel sick when she saw Castiel’s back, her mother shouldn’t of done this.

She places more wet cloths to Castiel’s back and mutters. “You really brought this upon yourself, you know...” Castiel just lies there, wishing he was somewhere else, wishing he was with Dean. “...First with breakfast and then that horrid display downstairs.”  
  
Castiel whimpers before whispering “I don’t know what’s come over me.” His voice feels a little scratchy from all the crying.  
  
Jessica looks down at him with sympathy, even if he can’t see it, she still wishes that her mother hadn’t done this to him. “She should not have said that about your mother.” Jessica soothes him by running fingers through his hair and tending gently to his wounds.  
  
“Thank you.” Castiel manages. He’s not completely sure what he is thanking her for, whether it be for that last comment, tending to him or just being kind to him when her family are not.

At the Palace Naomi and Anna are having tea with Queen Mary. Anna’s left eye is puffy and bruised from knocking it on the table during her fight with Castiel. Still her mother always has a cover story and it’s not like they could cancel on the Queen.

Queen mary sits at the head of the table outside in the garden, it’s a beautiful day but she can’t help but feel sorry for young Anna and her poor eye. “Oh you really must let my doctor look at that. To think you saved that baby from a runaway horse.”  
  
“Twas a maternal instinct majesty.” Anna pats her left cheek, fighting back a wince at the pain.  
  
“Oh, I’m so sorry my son can’t join us, but he seems to have disappeared again.” Mary would of preferred her son to be here, Anna is such a lovely girl but she knows her son can’t be tamed.  
  
Naomi looks at the queen, confused. “Again?” she asks.  
  
“Yes, he was gone all day yesterday and did not return until dawn.” The queen huffs.  
  
Naomi considers this, it sounds awfully familiar. “Well,” she smiles, disregarding it. “must be marvelous to have that kind of stamina.”  
  
“Oh, I just had a thought, Perhaps you could help solve a mystery for me. Do you know of James de Lancret? Apparently he’s staying with a cousin, but no one seems to know who.”  
  
Naomi’s eyes go wide at the name. That stupid, stupid boy. “James de Lancret?” she repeats.  
  
“You know of him? I was beginning to think he was a ghost.” The queen laughs.  
  
“No,” Naomi offers a fake laugh. “I’m afraid he’s been around for years, yes. Infact, he is staying with us.” She looks towards Anna who is completely confused “Isn’t that right darling?”  
  
She gives her mother a weird look, “Yes... Our cousin.” she offers, although she has no idea what her mother is talking about.  
  
“Whom you like to call Cinderella.” Naomi mutters to Anna, so the queen doesn’t hear.  
  
Anna’s head snaps round and she gasps, realizing what Castiel has been up to. She jumps out of her chair and storms over to a clear space to jump up and down in anger. She sorts her self out again, controlling her tantrum before coming back to the table.  
  
Mary looks at her bewildered. “Good heavens child, are you all right?”  
  
“There was a bee.”she lies.

When Anna and Naomi leave for the palace, Castiel gets up and gets dressed, it’s awkward and hurts due to his back, but he fights the pain because he must go see Dean. The lashings made Castiel realise something. He has to tell Dean the truth. He has to let him know that he lied about who he was. Maybe Dean will forgive him, maybe not, but it will be better than living a lie and knowing that Dean fell for a false persona.  
  
He makes his way to the ruins in Deron. They’re situated out in the wooded part of Vesria. The church ruins are beautiful, he can understand why Dean likes to visit. Dean is perched on the debris of an old church arch way, reading a book.  
  
“Hello Dean.”  
  
“Hey.” Dean replies quietly, sliding of the archway and joining Castiel in the middle of the ruins. He’s so happy to see that ‘James’ came to meet him, he smiles. It falls flat when he properly looks at Castiel, who looks pale and has dark circles under his eyes. If Dean had to guess, he’d bet that was tear stains down his face too.  
  
“Are you well?” he asks, standing still, not sure on how to help the other man.  
  
“I fear that I am not myself today.” Castiel replies, his voice breaks a little as if he might cry and it breaks Dean’s heart to hear him sound so upset.  
  
“I, I wish I could take your suffering away.” Dean blurts out honestly.  
  
“There is something I must tell you.” Castiel whispers in reply.  
  
“And I you.” Dean places his hand under Castiel’s chin, tilting it up so he can stare in to those wonderful eyes.  
  
“Your highness.” Castiel begins.  
  
“Dean.” The prince corrects, bringing his hand up to cup Castiel’s cheek  
  
“Right, of course...” Castiel nods. “...I cannot stay long but I had to see you. There is much to say.”  
  
“Come...I want to show you something.” He cuts Castiel off from saying anything more and takes his hand between his own. He guides him further in to the ruins. The walls of an old building still stand but there is no roof or floor, only mud and trees and nature. “I used to play here as a boy. It was my father’s most cherished retreat before the war.”

Castiel looks up and takes it in. “It’s beautiful.” he breaths.  
  
“I’ve measured my life by these trees, starting here...” he lets go of Castiel and crouches down by a familiar tree. then he stands back up and points “...and all the way up there. And still they-they grow. So much life to live, but I no longer imagine it alone.” Dean admits, looking at Castiel, hoping he understands.  
  
Here Dean is opening himself up more to Castiel and Castiel is a big fat liar, he holds back a fresh wave of tears. “You’re not making this easy.” He meets Dean’s eyes again.  
  
“I have not slept for fear I would wake to find all this a dream. Oh! Last night, I had a revelation. I used to think that if I cared about anything I’d have to care about everything and I’d go stark raving mad but now I’ve found my purpose," He cups's Castiel's cheek again. "inspired by you and I feel...” Dean moves his hand down to take Castiel’s hand in his and rests their foreheads together. “the most wonderful freedom.”

Castiel pulls away “It wasn’t me.” he admits.  
  
“Oh James, “ Castiel lets his tears free at that, that name, again, not his. he sobs silently as Dean strokes the tears away. “you are unlike any courtier I have ever met. Tomorrow at the masque I shall make it known to the world.”

Castiel lets a small sob free. “Why did you have to be so wonderful?”

Dean shakes his head with a small smile and tilts Castiel’s chin up again.” What was it you wanted to tell me?” he asks, his eyes hooked on Castiel’s.  
  
“Simply that...” How could Castiel possibly say anything now. Dean was admitting his feelings, telling Castiel that he was going to propose at the masque, he cant stand here and brake the prince’s heart. Castiel looks up at him, a lone tear running down his face. “...last night, was the happiest night of my life.”

He turns to leave but Dean grabs his hand and pulls him back. The prince kisses him, hard. His strong hands rake through his dark tousled hair as his soft tongue caress’ every inch of his mouth. It’s possessive and clingy and everything that Castiel doesn’t need right now. Dean makes it so hard to walk away.

When Dean moves his hands from his hair to his back to pull him closer and hold him, Castiel lets out a whimper of pain. Dean’s hand’s press in to his sores and the agony makes Castiel pull away, he doesn’t want to, but the burning sensation that overtakes his body is enough to make up his mind. “I must go.” he sobs, leaving Dean.  
  
Dean frowns, watching the man he’s fallen for leave him. “James!” he calls but he’s already running off. Dean stares after him confused. Why did he groan in pain when he touched him and why did he hastily leave, why does he always do that. He stands there, so many questions flooding his brain and yet he was unsure of what to do.

Castiel changes back in to his normal clothes in the forest and hurries back to the Chateau. He wishes he could run away, fantasised about it since his early teens. But he can’t. The chateau is his home, it always has been, no matter what Naomi says or does, no matter how much he has screwed up and wishes to flee, he will never leave his father's house to Naomi.

He steps through the front door and rushes up the stairs in a hurry to get to his room. He stops abruptly when he turns the corner of a hallway, confronted with Naomi and Anna. Naomi gives him a look of pure hatred. “Of all the insidious jokes, using your mother and fathers name like that, why it’s almost as absurd as a homosexual prince who spends his days with an equally homosexual servant that sleeps with pigs.”  
  
Castiel looks to the ground, they know. He can’t seem to care. Everything else has gone wrong so far today, it makes perfect sense that they would find out about his lies. He chooses to ignore her slurs about his sexuality, he was sure that she had no idea he liked men, clearly he was mistaken. He doesn’t like the way she talks about Dean though. Dean has done nothing wrong.  
  
He looks up into her eyes. “What bothers you more stepmother, that I am common or that I am competition?”

Naomi ignores that, how dare he think he better than Anna. “Where’s that suit Castiel?” Her voice roars, changing the subject.  
  
Castiel squints. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he mutters a blatant lie, like he would tell her where his suit was.  
  
Anna pipes up from behind her mother, “the amulet, it was in my room this morning and now it’s gone, you hid it, I know you did.” She shares the same nasty look as her mother. They may not look alike, what with Anna’s fiery bright hair and Naomi’s dark hair but that look is enough to convince anyone that they share blood.  
  
Ion, Hannah, Pamela and Jessica join them in the hallway, being interrupted from their routines by the baleful shouts. “Where did you put the amulet Castiel?” Naomi demands, her gaze never leaving his.  
  
Castiel bites back more tears, then raises his voice “Where are the candlesticks and the tapestries and the silver? Perhaps it’s with them.” he shouts back, struggling to contain his emotion.  
  
“You’ll produce that amulet-” Naomi begins.  
  
Castiel simply cuts her off with a tearful bark. “- I would rather die a thousand deaths than to see my mother’s amulet on that spoiled selfish _COW_!”

Naomi snaps her head back, a smug look forming on her face.”Well...perhaps we can arrange that.” she bites back. Ion and Hannah share a worried look and Pamela is struggling to contain her own rage. Jessica just watches in shock, hating her own mother more and more each minute.

She takes hold of Castiel’s arm firmly and practically yanks him down the stairs to the pantry, she opens the door “Get in there,” and shoves him in.  Castiel falls in to the stone room and turns around just as Naomi slams the wooden door with a thud, locking it with the key.

She turns around to the audience of her daughters and servants. “open this door and you’ll wish you never set foot in this house.” She snaps, shooting a death glare towards Pamela. She raises her gown and continue’s up the stairs, “Anna, Jessica, gather everything that will fetch a price, we are going to town first thing in the morning.”

Jessica sighs, her mother is going to sell more things just to buy some dresses. “Mother, it’s only a ball.” she mutters.  
  
Naomi turns around sharply and glares at her unruly daughter. “Yes, and I have no idea why I’m even allowing you to go.” Jessica stops and sighs, she doesn’t bother following her mother, she thinks she might as well be locked up in the pantry with Castiel, that would be a hundred times better then being stuck out here.

When Dean makes his way back to the palace, his worries of James’ behaviour are long gone for on his journey back he couldn’t stop thinking about being married and spending every day in his company. Of course Dean would never ever admit that, it was too sappy and lame.

He immediately sets out to find his mother to tell her he has made his choice. He’s ecstatic to let her know that he thinks he knows what falling for someone feels like now. It’s a wonderful new feeling that sends sparks of energy through his body whenever in the presence of James.

Of course that all dissipates when he finds his mother in the courtyard. He quickly tell her in excitement his plans to propose to James and when she look sadly to the ground and tells him the man is already engaged, his stomach churns. “Engaged? To a Frenchman?”

“I’m afraid so.” His mother looks at him, he can see the pity behind her eyes.  
  
“That’s impossible, there has to be some mistake!” Dean really doesn’t want to believe it, his James can’t be engaged. He was falling so hard and fast, everything James made him feel. It can’t all of been one sided.  
  
“He was travelling by boat this afternoon, the Baroness Naomi was quite reluctant to talk about it.” Mary wishes she could make it all untrue. She hates seeing the hurt on her sons face.  
  
“It’s no wonder with tidings such as these.” Dean starts pacing, trying somehow to ease his hurt and frustration. “If he was betrothed he damn well should’ve had the decency to say something.”

Mary offers a small smile, and asks “Would you have listened?” She knows what her son is like.  
  
“Of course not, I would’ve-” He would’ve still done everything he could to make James’ his. And with that it suddenly hits him, why he was acting so strange and upset at the ruins. “Oh God! How could I have been so blind?” Dean looks towards his mother for support, Mary comes over and wraps her arms around her crown prince, offering him some kind of comfort. Dean hugs her back and mutters.”There I was, pouring my royal heart out to him and he was simply trying to bid me farewell.”

“It is a wise man who can keep his wits about him, with you trying to steal his heart.” Mary runs her hand down Dean’s hair, soothing, as if he was a young boy once again.  
  
“Yes, and what a clumsy thief I turned out to be.” Dean groans.  
  
“Oh come now, my poor baby.” She hugs him tighter. “It all be okay, Dean. I promise.” Her words offer no support, how can she say it will all be okay when it feels like he just fell head first down a twenty foot well, with no water at the bottom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for masquerade costumes...
> 
> [Jess' Moose Mask](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/03/26/2f/03262f0a8618ff885d24616f4ed140e8.jpg)   
>  [Anna's Fox Mask](http://img1.etsystatic.com/001/0/5764550/il_570xN.364667825_e8iw.jpg)   
>  [Castiel's Wings](http://key-feathers.tumblr.com/post/89644547708/practical-wings-created-as-a-starting-point-for)

 Castiel glances around tiredly, he takes in the wooden shelves full of dried foods and frowns. The only source of light, is through the three metal bars on the only door in to the room. Calm, hesitant light streams in through the bars, casting three eerie shadows on the stone floor and walls.

A cool shudder trickles down Castiel’s spine.

He doesn’t mind being alone. He spends most of his time alone anyway when he isn’t around the other servants or serving his ‘family’. That’s not what bothers him, or is the cause of his slight shivers. The problem is... He despises being confined.

He’s human. He may be of lower, working class but that does not mean he is endorsed to being kept away from nature and humanity. He shouldn’t be allowed to just be locked away in a cold, dark room that has a funny aroma to it.

He’s a human being and yet he feels just like the dried fruit on the shelve, barren and spoiled.

Naomi only put him in here because she’s jealous. Castiel finally had something wonderful since his father died, and she couldn’t deal with the fact that it was Dean. The crown prince. The object of her scheming and hopefulness to become of hierarchy.

It doesn’t even matter anymore, none of it does.

Dean doesn’t even know who he truly is. He has fallen for a beautiful, charming prince and the prince has fallen for a false pretence that Castiel created. It was an accident. He only ever wanted to free Ion from an unfair punishment, when he gave the prince a false name he thought he would never see him ever again.

He didn’t mean to fall in love...

Somehow, after Castiel spent most the night worrying, he managed to fall asleep on the chilled stone floor. It was rigid, painful and completely uncomfortable. If it hadn’t been for his exhaustion, he wouldn’t of been able to sleep at all.

He’s jolted awake by thunderous footsteps coming from the stairwell. In his sleep haze he confuses it with the prince and his men coming to save him, but then he remembers his life isn’t like the books he reads.

The dull tones of his step siblings take any last hope of a rescue away... “I wanted to be the fox.” Jessica mumbles behind her black moose mask. She looks down at her matching black and gold gown. The gold lace across her chest is far too tight and she lets out a small groan. She looks over to her sister, who is in a long flowing red gown. The bottom of the red dress gradients in to black. There are red and white gems that are placed randomly yet beautifully, they match her red fox mask and sparkle when they catch the light.

She looks beautiful. Jessica hates to admit but Anna is beautiful. Her foxy red hair matches her chosen outfit, it only makes sense that she be the fox. She always gets to wear the prettier gowns anyway.

Naomi huffs as she carries on down the steps. “Honestly Jessica, the moose is one of God’s noblest creatures.”

Jessica furrows her brow at her mother. “I think you’re getting confused with a horse.”

“Hm, same thing.” Naomi brushes the conversation off with her hand in the air. “Your sister is to be engaged tonight, whether you’re dressed as a moose or a horse, it shall not matter.”

Castiel rolls his eyes. They don’t acknowledge him as they walk past the pantry to leave for the masque. He can’t believe he slept so long that it’s that time already. He lets out a frustrated breath. He knows Naomi will do anything to make Anna a princess, that could mean her telling Dean about him... He just hopes the Prince is smart enough not to marry Anna.  
  
He’s jolted out of his thoughts by more noise from the stairwell and then the faces of Ion, Hannah and Pamela appear. They give him small smiles which he struggles to return.

When they start messing with the door Castiel frowns again. “What are you doing?” A rattling noise begins in the lock and Castiel realises Ion is trying to pick at it. “Stop that,  you’ll get in trouble.” His friends should not be helping him. Naomi has already turned the chateau in to a disgrace, he couldn’t bare it if his three favourite people were to be put in danger of Naomi because of him.

“We’re helping you, you are our family, and you will go to that ball.” Pamela gives him a look. She has always been so stubborn, she could be so much better than a servant.

Castiel just shakes his head and considers what she said. Family? It’s somewhat true. He never gave it much thought but Hannah, Ion and especially Pamela, he could consider family. They have been so much more of a family than Naomi ever has been.

When the lock does nothing but sit in the exact same spot, Ion lets out an annoyed grunt. “oh Castiel, it’s no use!” Castiel nods his head in understanding, he appreciates their help, but maybe it’s a sign, he’s better off in here anyway.

“Allow me ya idjits.” All four of their heads snap round to the low gruff of Bobby’s voice. He strolls up to the door and pulls the metal bolts out of the hinges, mentally cursing to himself about how poorly built these doors are. The door easily opens and Castiel’s eyes go wide.

Hannah lets out a cheer “Oh brilliant. Why that was pure genius!”

Bobby rolls his eyes with a small smile. “Yes, I shall go down in history as the man who opened a door...”

Castiel is unsure at first, surly he can’t just leave, what would Naomi do to him when she finds out. Then he shakes his thoughts away, he doesn’t care, she can’t keep him locked up in his own house. He rushes out of the room and looks at Bobby thankfully.

Bobby shouldn’t even be here, the masque is being held for him, he is a family friend to the Winchesters. He shouldn’t be rescuing him, how did he even know? Then he notices Samandriel stood back with a smirk on his face. Castiel looks to his best friend in surprise “Samandriel? How?”

Samandriel looks over to Ion before smiling back at Castiel. “Well Ion and Hannah said the prince was expecting you.”

Great. Now his friends are talking about him and his relationship with the prince, they don’t even understand. Castiel shakes his head in disbelief and looks to the ground. “He is expecting someone who does not exist.” He looks up at Bobby this time. At least he gets to tell the truth to someone. “Mr Singer, my name is Castiel Novak and I am nothing but a servant.”

Bobby’s facial expression does not change at all, he just stares at Castiel, as if unsure of his point. “Yes and I’m the bastard son of a peasant, what’s has that to do with anything?”

Castiel squints. “I have deceived him.” And it hurts to say it aloud, but it’s the truth. He lied to the prince and carried the lie on when he should of been honest. He had the opportunity to do so more than once.

Bobby places a hand on his shoulder and gives it a light squeeze. “The prince will understand.”

Pamela grabs his hand and says. “Come child, the night is young. We must get you ready for the ball.”

Castiel lets her hand go reluctantly and whispers. “I do not wish to go.” Dean might not understand, then what will happen. It’s better if the prince never sees him again and lives his life, find someone to love who hasn’t lied to his face.

Hannah shakes her head. “If you stay, the Baroness wins.” her voice sounds angry.

Do none of them get it? How could he possibly go and see Dean after all this... “How can I face him?” he asks sadly.

“Because he deserves to hear the truth from the one he loves.” Bobby answers raspily.

“A bird may love a fish Bobby, but where would they live?”

Bobby considers this and it reminds him of the project he had been working on... “Then I shall just have to make you wings.” he concludes, with a giant smile on his face.

Pamela smiles gleefully and takes his hand once more, “Oh come on. No time to waste.” She drags him upstairs, “Hannah get the suit!”

The Palace is different when it’s bursting with life. The masque is situated in the courtyard nearest the palace, a square stage is set up in the middle of the garden for guests to dance. There is red and gold draped everywhere. Unique yet wonderful art and sculptures placed here and there. The music is loud, the people are dressed in all kinds of costumes and everyone seems to be enjoying the celebration.

Everyone but Prince Dean...

He looks down from one of the towers windows at men and women dancing and laughing. His own costume feels heavy and hot. The green and gold of his doublet bring out his eyes and the puffy sleeves make it feel looser. But his tight cream breeches and knee high boots mean their is lack of an air flow and he’s already frustrated as it is.

He was supposed to have fallen in love, decided on someone to marry by tonight. It was very disheartening to know that his chosen one, the man he had so deeply fallen in love with, the man who made him change all his perspectives on life, who made him feel passion and inspiration, was gone. He was engaged to someone else, he would never be Dean’s.

He had to tell his father, that’s why he had called on him. He had to tell his father he couldn’t marry, that he hasn’t made a decision, that he wasn’t in love.  
  
The young prince is jolted out of his thoughts by heavy footsteps. He turns from the window to look at the King and his men come marching down the darkened hallway. “I understand that you wanted to see me.” King Winchester asks.

“Yes father I do.” Dean looks to the ground sadly. He feels like he has disappointed his father yet again.

The King makes a hand gesture, signaling for the guards to leave them. He comes right up to Dean and places a hand on his sons shoulder. “Listen...Dean, perhaps it was unfair of me to put so much pressure on you as I did...” This surprises Dean, is his father reconsidering? “...About the marriage contract. I just thought it was time to make some changes in your life. You seemed to be a bit floundering and uh...well I just wanted to say that I’ve noticed a difference in you...A wonderful difference.” Dean looks up at his father, he can see a small smile hidden behind his scruffy dark beard. “We don’t have to announce anything tonight.”

And with that, how could Dean tell his father he doesn’t want to marry. All his Father has ever wanted was to make Dean in to a prince to be proud of. He has to marry someone for his father, he has to make him proud. He can’t fight with this rebelious attitude anymore, not when all his father wants is for him to be the prince he always wanted. He can't keep letting his parents down. He can’t keep letting Sammy down.  
  
The one he loves is to be married to someone else. The only other option, the only other person he had any thought or connection with (although not much) was Anna De Ghent. He may not love her, but maybe he could learn to love her, in time.

“I’ve made my decision.” Dean says quietly, almost a whisper.

“Oh.” His father replies. It’s not the reaction Dean expected, his father almost looks surprised and saddened to hear that. It doesn’t matter now, none of it does. All that matters is making his parents and Sammy proud.

There is a long table of food set off to the side of the dance stage, Jessica gets fed up trailing after Anna and Naomi, so she migrates to the table to eat some of the delicious royal food.

She has her mask over her face, her curly blonde hair seems to get everywhere and she gets a little frustrated with it. She’s pulling at a curly strand when she hears a very soft ‘Woah’. Her attention is immediately drawn to the other side of the table and she blushes. She lifts her mask of her face just to make sure that she is not mistaken in who she is staring at.  
  
Prince Sam stands in a dark brown velvet jaket and wonderfully tight trousers, he has moose antlers on top of his head and his long hair is tucked behind his ears.  
  
“My brother always calls me a moose.” Feeling like he needs an explanation for his ridiculous costume. He smiles and she returns it shyly, thinking how beautiful his mouth is when it's turned up in a smile.  
  
“You’re a very handsome moose.” She brings a hand up to cover her mouth, she’s not sure why she said that out loud and she knows her cheeks are beginning to burn hot.  
  
“Well, you’re a very beautiful moose.” And for a minute she completely forgot they were dressed as the same thing. She drops her hand and offers him a grin, completely confused as to why the wonderful, handsome prince was offering her compliments.  
  
He comes round the table to join her and she’s about to drop in to a courtesy, ‘your highness’ patiently waiting on her lips. He must realise what she’s about to do and he grabs her hand, stopping her.  
  
“Please, call me Sam.” And he brings her hand up to place a chaste kiss to the center of it.

Everyone is jolted from their dancing, talking, laughing and eating by the royal trumpet, announcing the Royals are about to say something.

Naomi and Anna stand in the middle of the crowd, facing the Winchesters. Naomi grabs for her daughters hand, squeezes affectionately and whispers “This is it my darling.” Confident that now Castiel is out of the picture, the prince will pick her daughter to marry.

Jessica stands near the back with Prince Sam, hidden from most people. He holds her hand tightly and she turns to look at him. “Shouldn’t you be up there, with your family.”

He offers her a smile and replies. “This is my brothers moment.”  
  
The King, Queen and Prince Dean are up on a higher platform draped in red, two thrones sit next to eachother. Queen Mary is seated, whilst her husband stands tall, their eldest son between them. All conversation is cut off by the Kings deep voice. “Friends, honoured guests...it gives us great pleasure on this festive occasion” He looks down at all the eager faces. “...not only to honour my dear friend and wonderful artist, Mr Singer...who seems to have disappeared...but also to tell you of another awaited decision. So without further ado...”  
  
Castiel walks up the stairway leading to the courtyard where the masque is being held. He can faintly hear the King talking but it’s drowned out by his nerves. He reaches the top of the stairs and is stood on the dance platform, right at the back, facing the Royal family. The suit his mother made for him looks wonderful. It’s all light silver and the doublet has gold thread woven in to it. Pamela said he looked like a Prince and Hannah had whispered that he looked like his father, it made him smile.

He can’t see the things weighing his back down but he saw them when Bobby brought them do him. He almost refused to wear them because they are so delicately alluring.  
  
Spurting out from Castiel’s back are a set of beautifully made wings. Silver, grey and black feathers sit perfectly on both wing joints. The feathers get bigger the further down the wing you look. Anyone would mistake them for real wings. The feathers are smooth and placed so carefully that Bobby must of put a lot of work and effort in to getting them so perfect. They are heavy and Castiel is worried about them getting damaged but they look amazing.  
  
Before he left the chateau in his carriage, Pamela had whispered with tears in her eyes that he was an ‘Angel Prince’. He left for the palace with a nervous yet confident feeling.  
  
Now he was here, stood tall looking like an angel, he was anxious. He whispers to himself “Just breathe. Just breathe.” As he looks to the man he loves at the front of the dance floor. Dean looks so handsome that it makes butterflies flutter against the walls of his stomach and a new wave of apprehensive fear sweeps over him.  
  
The King carries on his speech. “...It is my great privilege to announce the engagement of our son, Prince Dean..to-” Dean slaps a hand down on his fathers shoulder, cutting him off abruptly. He looks out in to the distant and see’s an angel. A very beautiful angel. It’s only then that he realises it is James. His heart starts beating faster.  
  
The guests all turn around to follow the prince’s line of sight and they all gasp when they see him. 

Castiel lets out a shaky breath.

Jessica turns to Sam and they both share a happy, knowing look.

Dean can’t help the smile that overpowers his face and he has to be close to him, he runs towards his love.

Naomi’s face is furious when she see’s her disobedient stepson, he looks wonderful but she refuses to acknowledge it. This was preposterous. 

Anna stands by her side, looking worried and annoyed.

When Prince Dean finally reaches him, he stops, he needs to know one thing first before he makes any haste decisions. “My mother said you were getting married.” Dean says. He’s surprised at his nervous voice. He’s not normally this tense.

Castiel shakes his head. “She was misinformed,” The prince steps closer to him, so close it’s hard to carry on talking. But looking up in to green eyes, Castiel has to tell the truth, he can’t lie anymore.  “...But there is something I must tell you now before another word is spoken."

Dean cuts him off, all he cares about right now, is knowing that the man he wants, can be his. “Then your not engaged?” He asks slowly.

Castiel does the head tilt that Dean finds adorable and offers a bashful smile. “No, I am not.”

Dean lets out a breath he didn’t even realise he had been holding. He looks up in to those big blue eyes. “I was about to make the worst mistake of my life.”  
  
His parents look at them from their platform. The king looks confused but Mary is smiling, understanding who has her son’s attention.

The Prince tugs on Castiel’s hand and says happily,”Come, there is someone I want you to meet.” The thoughts of being married to ‘James’ are rekindling inside him once more and he is excited. He wants to introduce him to his parents.  
  
Castiel’s eyes go wide and he halts. “Please, wait,” Dean turns and Castiel whispers. “I must speak with you.”  
  
Dean flashes him that beautiful toothy grin and replies. “Whatever it is, my answer’s yes.”

Dean takes hold of his hand whilst Castiel mutters. “No, wait, wait, please.” But Dean is already guiding him through the parted crowd, It’s hard to get his attention when he looks so happy and when he points off to the side and says proudly, “look, look, I invited the gypsies.” Castiel’s heart almost melts. 

-  
  
Naomi is sickened and upset by the smiles on everyone’s faces, she must do something. She begins to move through the crowd toward the Prince, dragging Anna with her.

The grips on Anna’s wrist is painful and she see’s a scary look in her mother’s eye. “What are you doing?” she demands.  
  
“Making you a princess!” her mother answers angrily.

When Naomi reaches the end of the crowd, she comes up behind Castiel and grabs a fistful of feathers. Yanking hard and pulling, she rips feathers away and throws them to the ground. 

Castiel is jolted in his path, being pulled back and when he hears a rip, he gasps.  
  
“How dare you!” Naomi shouts, causing a very embarrassing scene.  
  
Dean turns around immediately and when he sees the clump of feathers and Castiel’s sad face, his face flashes with anger. “ Contain yourself!” The prince shouts back at the baroness.

Naomi eyes the prince, then points a finger to her stepson. “He is an imposter, sire!”

“No.” Castiel sobs. This isn’t how this was meant to go, he was meant to be the one to tell Dean.

Naomi looks smug. “His name is Castiel Novak and he’s been a servant in my home for the past ten years.”  
  
The King steps in then, listening to this is a goddamn embarrassment, “A servant, Dean? Is this some kind of joke?” He shouts to his son.  
  
Dean gulps, this can’t be happening. “Baroness, you are on dangerous ground.” He says, what else could he say, he doesn’t want to believe this. He can’t marry a servant.  
  
Naomi quirks her eyebrows at him, challenging. “Ask him yourself. He’s a grasping devious pretender and it is my duty, your highness, to expose him as the covetous hoax he is.”  
  
Castiel shakes his head, tears brimming his eyes. His hand is still clasped in Deans and the Prince squeezes it reassuringly. “Tell these women who you are.” Dean says, his eyes bearing in to Castiel’s very own. “Tell them.” He demands and his tone makes Castiel jump.  
  
Castiel looks between Dean and Naomi. What could he say. This was terrible. He should of never come here. He wanted to tell Dean quietly, not in front of an audience. Most of Vesria are here and now everyone will know what a horrible liar he was. He lets go of Dean’s hand and hangs his head in shame.

“Bow before royalty, you insolent fraud!” Naomi bellows.  
  
“My God, it’s can’t be true.” There is pain in Dean’s voice and that hurts more than anything else, more than the embarrassment. He snaps his head back up to Dean’s and the prince looks as close to tears as himself. “James?” he asks.  
  
Castiel can’t hold the tears back anymore and they weep down his face as he tells the truth. “James Novak was my father and ‘de Lancret’ was my mother’s maiden name. I am what she says.” He stutters. He can see the hurt clear on Dean’s face, and Castiel knows that the prince isn’t going to forgive him for his dishonesty.  
  
It’s clear as day now, Dean thinks back to that moment on the orchard. “The apple? That was you?” He stares in to those blue eyes, all he sees is lies. He can’t believe it’s true.  
  
“I can explain.” Castiel offers.  
  
The King interrupts again with a shout of “Well someone had better.”  
  
The man Dean thought he loved, this passionate, beautiful man, was a liar and a fraud and nothing more than a servant. His heart hurts and he’s angry “First you’re engaged, and now you’re a servant? I’ve heard enough.” He turns and begins to walk towards the palace.

“Dean, please...” Castiel tries once more.  
  
People begin muttering at the use of the Princes first name and Castiel bites his tongue. He shouldn’t of said that. 

The prince stops and turns slowly. “Do not address me so informal. I am a prince of Vesria...and you, are just like them.” His face is darkened with rage and Castiel can’t take it.  
He lets out a shaky sob then turns and runs from the palace. He has to get away...  
  
-  
  
Bobby arrives just as Castiel is running away, he is bewildered by his upset state and tries calling after him but Castiel doesn’t stop running. He walks up the stairs to the palace masque and see’s one of his feathers. He picks it up and frowns, muttering ‘ _Balls_!’ in his gruff tone.

Dean goes to his stone balcony to be alone and sits on the ground furiously. How could James- no - Castiel, lie to him. Dean was nothing  but honest and all he ever did in return was lie to his face. Dean had fallen for him. It was hard to admit feelings and yet Dean was sure it was love he felt. Otherwise why would it hurt so much.  
  
How could he love a servant. They’re from two different worlds.

That’s where Bobby finds him a short while later. Sat in the same place, a pensive look on his face.

Bobby is just as furious. “What have you done?” he enquires.

Dean rolls his eyes and replies. “I was born to privilege and with that comes specific obligations.” Well that’s what everyone keeps telling him.

“Horse shit!” 

Dean turns to look at his fathers friend. “You’re out of line old man.”

“No you’re out of line ya idjit. Have you any idea what that boy went through to get here tonight?”

Was Bobby seriously defending him. “He lied to me.” Dean cries. 

Bobby shakes his head in frustration. “He came to tell you the truth, and you fed him to the bulls.”

Dean stands up at that. How could this man even begin to understand what happened at the masque. “What do you know? You build flying machines and you walk on water yet you know nothing about life.” It’s a nasty remark and Dean almost regrets it.

Bobby is unoffended, he’s heard worst. He looks Dean in the eye and says. “I know that a life without love is no life at all.”

“And love without trust, what of that?” It’s getting harder to control his anger, especially when this man is telling him that his feelings are wrong.

“He’s your match, Dean.” Bobby offers.

“I am but a servant to my crown and I have made my decision.” He turns away and raises his voice. “I will not yield!” And as if on cue, a crack of thunder roars through the atmosphere.

Bobby stares at the prince, somewhat disappointed.”Then you don’t deserve him.” He mutters and walks over to the stone wall of the balcony, he places the beautiful feather he picked up early down on the cold stone, and turns to leave.

Dean stares at the mix of colors in the feather and when drops of water start to fall from the dark, cloudy sky, he picks the feather up and protects it from the weather.

Castiel runs all the way home and just as he arrives on the grounds of the chateau, it starts pouring down with torrential rain. He doesn’t have a key and for some reason he can’t find the energy to knock on the door.  
  
Instead he falls to the ground. His wedding suit is soaked through, Bobby’s wings are hanging limp off his back, most likely damaged and he feels completely drained. The weather matches his mood completely. It’s dark and it’s wet and it’s cold. Castiel is tired and he would fall asleep on the door step if he know he wasn’t at risk of getting hypothermia.  
  
He should go inside, or to the barn, or somewhere warm. Instead he lets out a loud sob and tears begin to flood his eyes once more. He sobs in to the rain, letting the rainwater wash his tears away.  
  
He feels like when his father died; everything hurts.  
  
And once again his heart is broken, only this time, there seems to be no hope of it ever being fixed.


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel wakes in his bed the next day and feels numb. He can practically feel the bleak expression imprinted on his face and he knows it’s not going away. He feels unwanted, unloved, completely hopeless. And he’s miserable. Of course he is.

Dean doesn’t want him, can’t love him. He’s just a servant.

Dean, his parents and Naomi are probably already arranging plans for him to marry Anna anyway.

For the second time in his eighteen years of life, it feels like somebody has walked up to him and ripped his heart right out his chest. It took nearly ten years to patch up the shattered pieces of his heart from his fathers death, he’s not sure he can do it again.

And Dean, he probably doesn’t care. He’s probably happy and content to settle down and marry Anna.

Castiel thinks he deserves all of the pain and misery that is thrown his way.

That is what you get for lying.

-

He’s not sure how he managed to get up out of bed and go about his daily routine. But he decided it was for best. Sitting in bed debating life isn’t going to solve anything, in fact he’s not even sure how to solve any of his terrible problems. So instead he has decided to ignore them.

Last night; seeing Dean’s face so crestfallen and hearing his outraged voice, It’s agonising to even think about. Castiel wishes he could take all his lying back. He should of told Dean at the ruins. No. He shouldn’t of lied in the first place.

The day is bright, a contrast to last night’s hostile storm. The garden is a mess, the grass and mud saturated with water that even the sun is having a hard time drying up. So Castiel tries to sort it out. Atleast this is one problem he can try and fix.

And it’s a great distraction.

He takes his frustration and shame out in the mud, digging and plowing. Not only that, but every other living being is in the house, so he is momentarily isolated from any kind of social contact. He’s also trying to avoid Naomi at all costs. 

Because on top of his aching heart he has to deal with the reparations that Naomi is going to throw at him when she finally see’s him.

And because Castiel’s has no luck what so ever, it’s at that precise moment that his nightmare begins.

He’s angrily digging when Naomi’s wicked tone cuts through the sound of metal hitting soft mud. “I have it on good authority, that before your rather embarrassing debut, the prince was about to chose Anna to be his bride.” Castiel rolls his eyes at her mischievous voice. He knows what she’s like which is why he is prepared for her to rub his heartbreak in his face.

He throws the shovel to the side and doesn’t dare look up. He can tell from the distant echo of her evil tone that Naomi is stood up in the courtyard outside the main house. He’s down in the garden which gives him the advantage of not being able to see her smug face.

“Men are so fickle aren’t they?” She continues. “One minute they’re spouting sonnets and the next, you’re back to being the hired help. Although I must say, I’ve never seen you quite this dedicated in your chores.” 

Castiel almost wants to laugh in her face but he figures he shouldn’t push his luck, and he doesn’t really have the energy to laugh or smile. “What makes you think I do any of this for you?” His voice is bitter as he picks up the basket of vegetables that he managed to salvage and makes a trek up the small hill to take them to the kitchen.

He’s cut off half way to the house by the horrible women herself, he tries to get past but she blocks his way, muttering “Well my, my, my aren’t we feisty today?” She put’s her hands on her hips and towers over him.  
  
Castiel lowers his head, struggling to look at her and lets out a small “Let me pass.”

Naomi just shakes her head and looks down at him. “You brought this on yourself you know?”

“I have work to do.” He sneers. He really doesn’t have the patience for her anymore, especially if she is just going to play mind games.

“Let the others handle it.”

Castiel huffs and pushes past her, he finds his voice and it comes out in a loud bellow. “Don’t you understand?” He turns to glare at her. “You’ve won! Go, move into your palace and leave us be.” And with that he turns around to try and get away from her.

Naomi follows him. “You are not my problem anymore.”  
  
Castiel turns again, facing her stormy face. His own probably matching hers. And finally it all makes sense... “Is that what I am? Your problem?” It explains why she has always treated him the way she has and it makes him feel agitated, neglected and used. “I have done everything you’ve ever asked me to do and still you’ve denied me the only thing I ever wanted.” He’s pretty sure he is shouting at her now.

“And what was that?” She asks with a roguish face.

‘What do you think? You are the only mother I have ever known.’ He says it in his head and says aloud. “Nothing. It doesn’t matter.” He wont tell her, because he knows she doesn’t care. Over the years he hasn’t ever felt any love from her. She isn’t his mother, she never has been and she never will be. He doesn’t love her either, he tried but it’s hard to love someone who doesn’t show you any form of emotion.

She pulls a face. Mad that he won’t tell her but in all honesty not caring one bit what he was going to say anyway. He’s nothing but a stupid, insubordinate boy.

Their conversation comes to an end when Pamela comes running towards him with a gleeful look. “Castiel! Oh come and see. It’s back, all of it, it’s all back.” And she runs off again with Castiel following behind.  
  
-  
  
Castiel runs round to the front of the chateau, a little anxious of what he might find. When he finally see’s what Pamela is so ecstatic over, he is hit with a wall of emotions.

Alastair stands in the middle of the front courtyard with one hand over his chest and the other resting on it stroking his beard. Castiel first feels nausea and then anger. Behind the disgusting creature that is Alastair, is two big carriages filled with all the missing items and furniture that have been slowly but surely disappearing from his home.  
  
“Ah, Monsieur Alastair, right on time.” Naomi’s voice breaks him out of his shock.

Alastair comes to stand in front of him and smiles coyly. “It’s all here Baroness, right down to the very last candlestick.”

Naomi-She-What? All his fathers furniture. He knew it. Well he knew she had sold them but not to him, anybody but him. He feels revulsion and a new wave of fury rushes through him. How dare she. “My father’s books. His paintings. You sold them to him!”

Naomi looks at him as if she cant see the problem. “Yes, and now they’re back.” And at his scowl she says. “I couldn’t very well have us looking like paupers when the King arrives.”

The whole thing sickens Castiel, but he bites back any retort and manages to softly say “Thank you Monsieur, this means the world to us.” He feels completely deflated now, and he want’s to go back to bed. He hates showing gratitude to the likes of Alastair but atleast the furniture is back in its rightful place.

“I’m a businessman, Castiel, not a philanthropist.” Alastair’s smug look makes Castiel’s skin crawl.

“I don’t understand.” He bites back. What the hell did Alastair mean by that?

“I couldn’t very well have you around distracting the prince, now could I?” Naomi answers and Castiel whips his head round, squinting at her.

“The Baroness and I have come to an arrangement.” Alastair offers, proudly.

Naomi smiles. “You, for all this. Although I do think I’m getting the better end of the deal.”

And Castiel only has a few seconds for that to register in his brain before two of Alastairs men -dressed in black and with more muscle than Castiel- are holding him and dragging him to a carriage. “NO!” Castiel repeatedly shouts as the men’s grip tightens on his arms. He tries to fight them off, but they’re too strong and before Castiel can try to halt them with his feet, he is violently thrown in the back of a dark carriage. The door gets locked and no matter how much he kicks and punches at it, it doesn’t open.

Two weeks have passed since the masque and Prince Dean is to be married to Joanna Beth Harvelle, Princess of Spain.

Dean spent most of those two weeks ignoring everyone and feeling miserable.

For the first week, he spent most his time in bed, moping. He thought about finding Castiel, talking to him. But Castiel was a dishonest servant. His mother had asked him if he was in love, and Dean had stomped out the room without answering. His father told him that falling in love with a servant was wrong and an embarrassment to the kingdom.

So Dean pretended like his feelings didn’t exist. Sammy tried talking him out of his angry haze, but not even Sam could make the hurtful problem go away.

And by week two, Mary was forced in to arranging a wedding for her eldest son, to Spain. She made all the preparations and even tried to let Dean in on the planning. He was disinterested but he never protested. It made her woeful for her son, he wasn’t his self. But she carried on planning because John wanted his son to be married.

Dean didn’t protest, he didn’t fight or scream or demand not to be married. He accepted his fate, for the sake of his family. It was what they wanted. He couldn’t stop thinking about Castiel but what does it matter, he was engaged.

He hadn’t met Joanna, knows nothing much about her. He doesn’t love her.

His mother said she was beautiful and all Dean had was her word. But who cares. I bet she lacks the power that is Castiel’s wonderful passion. The envy Dean has for such emotion makes his head hurt. Castiel taught him how to see the world differently, how to feel, how to love.

But here Dean was. His wedding day. To marry a women he does not love.

The wedding is taking place in the Palace church. Such beautiful architect, the beauty of art that went in to every smooth edge and tender detail. It was a breathtaking place. Half of Vesria were invited to bear witness, he even caught eye of the baroness Naomi and Anna, looking at them made him feel hatred.

Dean stands at the alter and waits for his bride to walk the aisle. He’s not even nervous, he’s disappointed that this is what his life has become. He never imagined as a child that he would marry under such circumstances.

His thoughts are cut off by a nervous sob, and he turns to see Joanna in her beautiful gown, the colors of Vesria (Red & Gold), her dress matches his jacket. He can’t see her face so he’s uncertain if she made the sound or if he imagined it.

When she finally reaches him, he takes her hand and she lets out another small sob. She’s crying, why is she crying? He turns towards his brother, who shrugs his shoulders in answer.

The Cardinal begins to read a prayer and all Dean can hear is the silent whimpers of his soon to be wife. He looks towards his parents, they look sad. This was what they wanted why were they sad? Then he looks towards Joanna’s parents, Her mother is also crying, but her father looks proud.

Wow. Similar situation.

Everyone says ‘Amen’ when the prayer is done and Dean starts laughing hysterically.

Joanna doesn’t want to marry him. She’s being forced by her father, he heard that’s a popular thing in Europe. He thought she wanted to marry him. He thought his parents wanted him to marry but they look sad also. This whole wedding was a shame.

Dean turns towards the princess and carefully lifts her veil up. He’s momentarily stunned, she really is beautiful. But her tear streaked face makes Dean frown. “You don’t wish to marry me do you?” he whispers.

She shakes her head vigorously, shy to talk until she manages to let out a small “No Dean. I don’t. I apologise.” And Dean was expecting Spanish, but she speaks English and it’s a small relief, her Spanish accent is beautiful. She points to a man in the crowd, who looks as teary eyed as her. “I’m in love with someone else.” and a lone tear runs down her right cheek.

He holds both her hands and gives them a squeeze. “Madame...I know exactly how you feel.” There he said it. He admits it. He still loves Castiel. Not sure he could ever stop loving Castiel. And it’s like a firework went off inside of him at that revelation. What the hell was he doing trying to go through with this marriage?

He looks to his parents who have perked up now they realise the wedding isn’t happening. And Dean realises he got his father wrong. His father doesn’t care who he marries, if he marries. He just wants Dean to be happy. Dean throws them a grin and they return it. Then he looks at Sammy who gives him a smile and a thumbs up. Sam understands too.

He looks back at Joanna and motions to her love “By all means, be with the one you love, it will make me feel better.” and he is thrown off guard by the crushing hug she gives him muttering ‘thank you’ over and over before she lets go and runs to the man she is in love with. The man picks her up in his arms and they share a very enthusiastic kiss.

Dean’s heart leaps for them and all he can think about is Castiel. He wants to run and find him and embrace him and kiss him and tell him how truly sorry he was for being such an arrogant arsehole.

He spares a glance at Joanna’s mother who is now happy but arguing with her husband who is furious. He’s thankful his parents aren’t like that right now, he glances at them and then makes a decision. He must find Castiel.  
  
-

He supposes he could question Naomi and Anna but the thought of talking to them will turn his suddenly energetic mood around and he doesn’t want that. Instead he flee’s from the church.

He runs past a carriage and notices a familiar man standing by, the servant Castiel saved from a stupid punishment. He runs back and stops in front of the messy looking man.

“Where is he?” Dean asks eagerly.

“Who?” Ion is confused.

Dean shakes his head. “Castiel?”

“But he has been sold, sire.” Ion frowns.

Dean is shocked in to silence for a moment, he doesn’t even notice Sam coming towards him. “Sold?” He mumbles. Why the hell would anyone sell Castiel? He’s not an inanimate object. It infuriates Dean and he must punish whoever sold his love but right now he just needs to find him.

“To whom?” Sam talks for him and it’s a little relief because Dean’s mind was in a panicky worry, he’s not sure he can form sentences.

A pretty blonde joins Sam’s side. Dean remembers her, Jennifer? no. Jessica! Anna’s sister. Dean didn’t see her seated with them in the church. She offers Sam a kind smile and answers his question. “Master Alastair, your highness. Just after the masque.”

Dean is furious. Alastair was nothing but a dirty, vulgar man. He shakes his head in anger then looks towards Jessica. “Tell no one of this conversation, for all shall reveal itself in due course.” Then he turns to his brother. “Come Sammy, we have to find Cas.” The nickname slips out of nowhere. Dean isn’t normally one to give nicknames but he likes this one, and Castiel is a mouthful.

His brother turns an alarming shade of pink “Sammy is a pudgy twelve year old.” He looks towards Jessica and smiles shyly. “It’s Sam!” He gives Jessica’s hand a squeeze before he and Dean run off to the stables.

So Sammy has a new girlfriend then? He shakes his head. He will congratulate them later, now is not the time.

It’s been two weeks of hell at Alastair’s chateau. The man is repulsive.

As soon as Castiel arrived his feet were shackled with tight metal cuffs that pinch at his ankles. His fighting is useless. The chain on the cuffs is long enough for him to walk comfortably but if he tried to run he would fall straight down. There is no word to describe how frustrating it is.

And thoughts of Dean didn’t help save him this time... Because Dean didn’t love him.

Alastair made him in to his personal slave. It was okay for the first week because he was away on business, leaving Castiel to tidy the house in peace. But as soon as Alastair returned, Castiel was on high alert. The amount of times the man had stopped by the chateau or the stall and flirted with Castiel. It made Castiel feel vulnerable. He feared that Alastair might over step his mark.

And the worst part was, he would be useless and helpless if the man did anything. Chained and used. It made Castiel feel sick.

And Castiel couldn’t stop thinking of Dean. It was torture.

So far, nothing horrific has happened but that doesn’t mean Alastair hasn’t initiated anything. He’s always flirting and saying filthy things that makes Castiel cringe and shiver.

Castiel is done with polishing some rapiers and the thought of having to take them to Alastair makes him shiver again. He hates facing the man. He has this snarl to his voice that is creepy and fearful.

He knocks on the door and at Alastair’s ‘Enter!’ He walks in carrying the tall bag of swords. Every step makes the metal around his feet clink on the ground and rub sores in to his ankles. “Oh I do so hate to see you in irons. I’d remove them...if only you’d promise not to run away.”

He sets the swords down on the table “I have no reason to stay.”

“You belong to me now.”

Castiel hasn’t laughed in weeks, but now would be a good time to. “I belong to no one, least of all you.” He wasn’t an animal, or a possession. He doesn’t deserve to be locked up or ‘claimed’.

“Ooh I do wish you’d reconsider my offer.”

His ‘offer’ was to become his husband, to take his virtue and his pride. Castiel looks up in to the mans evil eyes. “I would rather rot.”

Alastair comes round the table and places a hand on his shoulder, “I had a horse like you once. Magnificent creature.” He trails his fingers down the covered shoulder, in hope to be seductive and Castiel’s stomach turns over. “Stubborn just like you, willful to a fault,” Castiel turns his back to the man, afraid he may be sick if he looks at him. Alastair thinks that’s an offer for him to stroke his hair, “it too just needed to be broken in.” he finish’s, threading his fingers through the short tuffs at the back of his head.

Castiel is angry now. This is it. This was what he had been anticipating. Alastair was going to hurt him, take him right here, over the table probably. And no one would hear his screams. Castiel will not let that happen. He can’t. He has more self respect than that. “You will maintain your distance, sir.”

“Oh you didn’t say please.” Alastair laughs a throaty, terrifying laugh and it’s enough of a distraction for Castiel to reach back and remove Alastair’s sword from the sheath round his waist.

Castiel turns and holds it to the mans throat whispering “please.” in a mocking manner.

“I could hang you for this.” The man replies and attempts to grab Castiel’s wrist, pulling him in and licking at his mouth. It’s the grossest sensation in the world.

The rage inside him plummets and he pulls away, turning again and striking Alastair across the cheek. A thin line of blood trickles down the side of his face as Castiel brings his sleeve up to wipe away the disgusting salvia on his lips.

He goes to the table and picks up a second sword, aiming them both at Alastair and backing him in to a chair. “My father was an expert swordsman Monsieur, he taught me well. Now hand me that key or I swear on his grave I will not hesitate to remove your most prized possession.” He enunciates his point by pointing the tip of his sword at Alastair’s crotch.

Alastair raises his eyebrows and hisses before reaching in to his pocket and holding out the small silver key. “Your freedom, my pretty.” He spits. 

It doesn’t take long for Dean to find out where Alastair’s chateau is located. He’s such a dirty whore, always trying to buy or sell something.  Half of Vesria knows where he lives. High in the mountains. How foolish of him.

Just as Dean and Sam arrive at the courtyard, Castiel exits the chateau with a grin on his face. He can’t believe he escaped.

Dean dismounts his horse and takes a step towards Castiel. 

When he sees Dean hurrying towards him his face drops in to a tight expression and his eyes go wide. Why was the Prince here? This is not real? surely this can’t be happening.

They come closer together, unsure of how to approach eachother. Dean is the first to break and awkwardly mumbles. “Hey.”

Castiel is hesitant to reply. The last time he spoke to Dean wasn’t pleasant but he manages a small “Hello.” looking at the ground. It’s very hard to look at Dean’s eyes, they’re so beautiful and welcoming. “What are you doing here?” Castiel asks shyly.

“I uh...” The prince rubs at the back of his neck, he’s nervous. “I came to rescue you.”

“Rescue me?” Castiel frowns again. Dean said he was nothing more than a servant and angrily snapped at him and now he’s here, as if Castiel was worthy of a rescue from royalty. “A commoner?” Castiel shakes his head, he doesn’t believe it and he walks past Dean, hoping the Prince gets the message.

What is left of Castiel’s heart, hurts. He hasn’t fell out of love with Dean, he’s not even sure that is possible. He tried fighting his feelings for the prince for two weeks and now he was here and it hurts more than Castiel ever thought it would.

“Actually I came to beg your forgiveness.” He follows after him. “I was ignorant, and mean and selfish. I should not have treated you that way especially in front of all those people." When he gets no answer, he practically begs. "Please Castiel...”

That baffles Castiel in to stopping and he turns on the spot, finally staring up in to the wonderful green forest of those eyes. “Say it again.” He pleads.

Dean would happily apologise a million times if it mean he be forgiven. “I’m sorry.” He replies.

“No,” Castiel laughs for the first time in weeks. “I meant the part where you said my name...”

Dean takes another step towards him, sharing eachother personal space he says softly “Castiel.”

It is so wonderful to hear his name from Dean’s lips. It’s all he has ever wanted and it reminds him of how foolish he was to lie about his name in the first place.

Castiel is surprised again when Dean reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a feather. Castiel squints at it. That is defiantly a feather from his broken wings.

“You see Castiel. This feather reminds me of you in every single way. When you look at it, you’re immediately drawn to the dull black color. But it’s sleek and shiny and beautiful and you think it’s just so ordinary. But then you take a closer look and you see the shimmers of grey and silver and you see that it’s unique and different.

"And When you hold it up to the light, it gleams. The light catches the silver and it almost looks like it’s glowing. Like it’s so full of life. That’s you Cas. You are so beautiful and different and so full of passion and life.” He stops and grins, taking Castiel’s hand. “These past two weeks have been the worst days of my life, all I had was this feather and all I could think about was you.”

“I love you Cas. Please tell me I haven’t lost you.”

Castiel is quite fond of Dean’s nickname for him, it makes his heart jump, he’s never had a nickname because he’s nothing but a servant. “But I’m just a peasant, your highness.” His voice breaks and he would turn around if Dean wasn’t holding his hand. How could Dean be saying he loves him? He's not worthy of such love.

“Yes I know, and I couldn’t give a rat’s arse.” Castiel wants to laugh at his informal tone. He looks up and Dean smiles. “Also the name’s Dean, if you don’t mind.” His voice is playful.

“Cas.” And Castiel is shocked when the prince gets down on his knees. “I kneel before you not as a prince, but as a man in love and I would feel like a king if you, Castiel Novak, would be my husband?”

“Seriously?” Castiel squeaks, tears he didn’t even know had been forming, start falling down his face.

“Seriously.” Dean confirms with a smile as he rises back to his feet.

And Castiel doesn’t quite know what possess’ him but he rushes forward and crashes his mouth with Dean’s. They share so many tiny pecks before they kiss, and it starts slow, a tease of lips. But it turns heated and Castiel can’t help but run his tongue over Dean’s bottom lip, asking for permission to kiss him deeply. Dean opens his mouth willingly, kissing Castiel passionately.

Dean does love Castiel. And Castiel loves him, and it feels like someone came along and mended all the pieces of his shattered heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I forgot how cheesy films can be... Oh well... That was a fluffy end to that chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued...


End file.
